Experimentation blood-spattered life
by ImpishTopHat
Summary: Thought dead by his family, seven year old Shizuo Heiwajima is taken to a research facility where experiments on children are daily norm. There he is partnered up with a certain raven with a god complex. While he makes his own family within the walls of the facility, he can't help but wonder will any of them ever be able to return home again?
1. Kidnapping and the raven

**I should really stop starting new stories, but I just caaaaaaan't! Oh well I got this idea while I was lying in my bed desperately trying to fall asleep and as all of my night ideas it might get a bit crazy. This first chapter is a bit bad, but I assure you that it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ****_night time ideas_****! No Drrr cast or story or anything like that.**

„I'm sorry, but your son is dead."

_No_.

„That can't be!"

_I'm alive._

„Tell me it's no true, it can't be true!"

_I'm still alive._

It was dark. Everything was dark. Darkness ate his world away and all he could hear were his mothers crying. He couldn't talk, couldn't move or see, just listen to her sobs as he felt sheet cover his face. Muffed sobs continued to invade darkness that was now his world.

Was he really dead?

He didn't feel dead, but then again what does he know how death feels. He was completely aware of all the sounds emitting around him, but he could not respond. He wanted to yell, to cry, to do something, but he couldn't find his eyes or his mouth. Tears welled up and stayed put, floating in the darkness, drowning him in sadness.

It all began just like any other fight. He got mad because of something stupid and lifted the first thing that he could find which landed him in the hospital. But this time was different. He couldn't wake up. No matter what he did, he couldn't wake up. He couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't breathe correctly. He started to feel nauseas, claustrophobic even. He couldn't control his own breathing and the darkness would not let him out. He was drowning in panic, drowning in tears.

He listened to his mothers cries until they got further and further away….and then there was just silence. Never-ending, eternal silence. The silence lasted until he felt warm hands wrap around him and carry him off. He was still trapped in the darkness, but maybe whoever this was realized that he still wasn't dead. Maybe they came to save him.

He woke up in the back seat of a van. The world was hazy and he had to blink few times to stop it from moving. He looked around, but there was not much to see. It was just an ordinary van, a one you can see every day. He realized that his hands were constricted and started to panic. He tried to break the bounds with his strength but found it impossible. Something was wrong; he felt dizzy and couldn't use his strength.

"Now, now, rest still Number six. We drugged you so there is no use in struggling anywise."

"Wha…" he slurred as he felt a hand pat his head.

"Just take example in Number seven. She's been completely peaceful the entire ride."

Shizuo's eyes traveled to see an older girl sitting on the opposite seat. She was maybe nine years old and her long hair was pitch black which was a great contrast to her giant blood red eyes. She wore a read dress with silver lining and looked rather uninterested by the strange situation.

He shifted his gaze to look at the tall man in the white suit with a scar. The man pushed his head back downwards, making him face the floor again. Shizuo was just about to move his head up again when sharp pain passed through his spin and he was left in the darkness once again.

-Time skip-

"Here is your room. Don't be noisy and go to sleep now, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Shizuo groaned as he was pushed into small, dark room and the doors were shut behind him. He still felt dizzy, but his strength was coming back so he punched the door with all his force. The door stayed put, but he his fist hurt a lot now and he thought that, that maybe wasn't his wisest move. He huffed in annoyance and decided to really on his voice this time.

"Hey let me out of here, you here me!"

Nothing.

"Let me go now!"

Nothing.

"I…"

That time something happened and that something was a pillow that came flying straight to his face.

"Would you shut up, some of us are light sleepers." Came an angry huff from somewhere in the darkness.

Shizuo spun around in alarm his eyes scanning the small room, but there was not much he could see, for his eyes were not used to the dark.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he called out, not really sure did he want to see his attacker.

The light flickered and Shizuo spotted a short, annoyed raven head standing next to the light switch. His eyes very half lidded and reddish-brown, his hair messy from sleep and covered with a blanket that fell over him, like if he was just done playing ghost. He wrapped the blanket further around him, so only his face stuck out and gave Shizuo another annoyed look.

"Go to sleep, will ya. I'm tired and I can't sleep with you yelling all the time."

…

What?

Before he knew it Shizuo had the boy in his hands and was shaking him thoroughly in blind rage. Blanket fell off of the surprised boy, revealing a frail frame of a shaken up six year old.

"The hell do you mean by that!? How can I just go to sleep? I don't even know where I am and you expect me to go and sleep!"

"Yeah I do, let me go and be quiet before they come here!"

"Before who comes here?!"

"The guards!"

"What guards?!"

"Those behind you!"

Shizuo turned his head and sure enough there was a man standing behind him pointing a gun at his head. Shizuo gulped, his hold on the younger boy growing subconsciously stronger.

"Hey that hurts, let me go!" the boy whined, trying to squirm out of his reach.

"Put him down and go to bed, No. Six." The man said sternly and Shizuo blinked in confusion.

"He means you, you imbecile. Let me go, your crushing me!"

Shizuo blinked and looked from the waiting man to the struggling boy and finally gave in, releasing the raven of his hold.

"To the bed, both of you." The man growled.

The younger one huffed in annoyance, but picked up his pillow and blanket and returned to his bed, acting like a pouting child. Shizuo however had other ideas.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" he yelled aiming his fist at the man.

The man blocked him with his gun and pressed a pressure point on his neck, making him lose consciousness. The man grabbed Shizuo before he fell down and dragged him to his bed, leaving him there.

"No. Five!" the man called out to the other boy across the room.

"A guy really can't get any sleep here, huh!" the boy answered, his head popping out of the blankets; "What is it?"

"Keep an eye out for him, make sure that he knows the rules by breakfast tomorrow." The man said and left, leaving the room in dark once again.

Reddish eyes shone in the darkness, more aware then before as the boy scanned over at his new roommate across the room.

"Yeah, leave it to me to tame the monster." He huffed, pouting and hugged his pillow closer, dozing of to light sleep.


	2. Rules, bickering and a single plan

**Disclaimer: Nop, not owning….still not owning it….still not doing it…oh for Pete's sake do you really think I'll start owning it if you stare at the disclaimer longer, just go and read the story. **

„Rule number one: Do whatever they tell you to do."

„Not likely"

„Rule number two: Don't question them."

„As if."

„Rule number three: Be late for a meal and you don't get any."

„Well that's cruel."

„Rule number four: Come to your room after curfew and you'll sleep in the hall."

„What's this, prison?"

„Rule number five: Be late for training and you get whipping plus additional ten laps around the terrain."

"More like a Nazi camp, actually."

„Rule number six: Try to escape and you'll be killed on the spot."

„Your kidding me!"

„Rule number..."

„Izaya stop that, are you even listening to yourself!"

The younger boy who introduced himself as Izaya that morning looked up from his shoes he was currently tying, the look of utter annoyance spreading across his face.

„The real question is; are you listening to me Shizu-chan. You need these rules to survive around here, so try to memorize them."

Shizuo grunted while pulling a shirt over his head; „I told you, don't call me Shizu-chan. It's stupid."

„Your stupid!"

„You are such a kid." Shizuo smirked.

„Am not!"

„Are so."

„Am not!"

„Are so."

„Am not!"

„Why am I even listening to you, your just a stupid kid."

„I'm smarter then you are!" Izaya whined puffing up his chest in the process. Shizuo had to roll his eyes. Izaya looked like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

„Whatever, just shut up now. I need to figure out how to get out of here."

„You can't they'll kill you!" Izaya practically squeaked.

„Oh, and you care?" Shizuo smirked.

Izaya stood confused a second and then huffed at the older brunet*; „I don't! Go and die if you want so much!"

„Good so shut up!"

„Fine!" Izaya shouted and turned his back to Shizuo.

Finally free of the annoying raven, Shizuo sighed looking at the clothes he was given. They were all grey and a bit uniform like, but did not restrict his movements and he liked that. He couldn't escape if the clothes were keeping him unable from moving properly. The thing he didn't like was a transparent, elastic collar around his neck. From what he could feel it was plastic and there was something else on it, but there was no mirror in the room so he couldn't tell for sure what it was. He huffed at the situation and eyed the pouting raven. The kid was here longer then he was so he should know more and besides he had the same collar around his neck, so Shizuo could take a closer look at it.

"Hey Izaya, come here."

Izaya turned his head around shooting eye daggers at him and pouting all the way. Then he stuck out his tongue and turned his head around again, huffing smugly. Shizuo growled and stomped his way towards the younger boy, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around harshly. He was faced with a very angry raven.

"What?!" Izaya snapped.

"Shut up." Shizuo growled and pushed Izaya's head back to get a better view of the collar.

It was barely seeable even from this close and looked more like rubber now that he thought about it, but he wasn't sure. Some small, blue wires were seeable through it and there was a small, rectangle shaped, metal tablet on the middle. Words were engraved in it and they read;

_Number Five_

_Izaya Orihara _

Izaya squirmed away from him, staring daggers again; "What are you doing? I'm still mad at you just so you know!"

"Whatever." Shizuo murmured and started feeling his own collar.

He could probably break it off.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked again, now openly interested.

"I'm gona brake this off and I'm gona make a run for it when they open the door." He said, gripping the collar tighter.

Izaya's eyes went wide and he practically leeched himself on his arm; "You can't do that! It shocks you when you try to get it off! I tried to cut it off once and it shocked me!"

Shizuo stared at the kid who was leeched on his hand, wrapping both his legs and arms around it. Izaya's eyes were closed as he held Shizuo in the death grip, refusing to let the hand go anywhere near the collar. Shizuo grumbled and started swaying his hand up and down fast to get the smaller one down.

"Izaya get down from my arm, I can handle it! I have superhuman strengthen and endurance, I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Izaya get off."

"No!"

"Seriously Izaya, what are you, a flea? Get off!"

"Not until you promise me you won't do it."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

"So what's the deal?" Shizuo growled and used his other arm to pry Izaya off.

He held him by the back of his shirt and stared right at him, but Izaya averted his gaze, staring at the wall instead. He murmured something inaudible.

"What was that?"

The murmur repeated.

"Izaya I have no idea what you are saying."

"I said I was scared okay!" Izaya shouted to his face and Shizuo could see tears welling up; "I'm weak and I'm scared, okay! You happy now? I lost my last roommate because he didn't fallow the rules and I don't want to lose you too. I don't like being alone here." He huffed and looked down as if being scared is something to be ashamed of.

Shizuo sighed and lowered the raven down to sit on the floor, taking a sit in front of him.

"Izaya you are six, its okay to be scared. I'm scared too." He admitted.

"Yeah, but your not the youngest one in the whole damn facility." Izaya murmured darkly.

Shizuo blinked in surprise; "I guess that could be a problem."

"Could!? It is a problem Shizu-chan! It sucks being the youngest; they all look down on me like they are better and pick on me when they get fed up with everything. One day I'll show them, I show them that I'm better."

Shizuo chuckled at the smaller ones angry fit and ruffled his hair, which earned him another angry look. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad. Sure he was annoying but he had guts. Shizuo liked people who had enough guts to actually do something about the situation. Which brought him back to his present situation.

"Izaya has anyone ever managed to escape from here?"

The raven shook his head; "There where few tries, but they would always get electrocuted or shot."

"No one?" Shizuo sighed in disappointment.

"No one. And the place is way to secure for a kid to break out. They have cameras everywhere, even in our rooms."

Shizuo froze in place, looking around nervously; "Why didn't you tell me that sooner."

"Our camera is disabled."

"Huh, how?"

"I did it!" Izaya flashed a proud smile, his chest puffing up; "I may be small but I'm smart. Smarter then you and smarter then all of them!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes; "How do you know how to disable a camera?"

Izaya smiled again; "I was bored so I tried a lot of times on toys and got a hang of it."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Pffft no, I did it so it looks like it broke on its own. Though according to my calculations, it should be replaced after the breakfast."

"According to your calculations." Shizuo smiled.

"Yup! I know how they do everything here, I have an eidetic memory. I know exactly where everything in the building is and exact schedule and everything!" Izaya said obviously more then proud of himself.

"Do you now." Shizuo murmured.

This was good; if he got Izaya on his side he could have a whole map of the building right beside him. Not to mention that the kid started to grow on him. Shizuo had to admit that if he was going to escape he would certainly not leave any defenseless kid behind, no matter are they annoying or not. Shizuo remembered that girl in the car with him. Where was she? Where there more kids around?

"Izaya, are there other kids here too?" he asked.

Izaya nodded eagerly; "Yup, there is seven of us now. You and I included."

"When will we see them?"

Izaya tilted his head in question; "Well breakfast is starting in ten minutes so we get to see them there. Why?"

"No reason, lets just go. I'm hungry." Shizuo stood up and helped Izaya up as well.

"Mhm, me too." Izaya mumbled and lead Shizuo out of their room.

Shizuo was surprised at how easy was to get out at day time, but those people probably thought that they could scare kids into obedience. Well Shizuo was not planning on taking it.

"Hey Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sighed at the nickname; "What?"

"I did kind of been assigned to tell you all the rules, and if you don't know all of them, I get in trouble…" Izaya trailed.

"Fine, lay 'em on me."

"Good, pay attention now. Rule number seven…"

**Author's notes: And I cut there. Man, it is HARD to write little Shizuo and Izaya. I'm used to writing angry Shizuo who says ****_damn it_**** in every second sentence and Izaya…well I never did him good. But now he is just whiny and Shizuo is just…I don't know…not Shizuo…ish?**

***-since Shizuo is still a kid his hair is brown not blond. Just in case you forgot. I'm planning to have him dye it again, don't you worry.**

**Please review it helps me write~**


	3. Friends, allies and bullies

**Disclaimer: Yup, you know I don't.**

Shizuo eyed the guards nervously as Izaya led him into a room that was supposed to be a cafeteria. Izaya was right, the security was tight. They had cameras planted every few steps in different positions so every possible angle would be covered. There was at least one guard behind every corner, standing in front of the doors with guns in their arms. The doors were big and metallic and were opened by eye scan and voice checker. The metal looked to thick for Shizuo to break, without breaking his own bones at least. The walls were all white with neon light shining from the ceiling. There were no shadows; no hidden corners or ventilation shafts that were low enough for children to reach. The corners were all cut clean and in orderly manner. There was absolutely nowhere to hide.

Shizuo felt his heart sink when he realized why they were allowed to walk around like this. There was absolutely no way for them to escape. None that he saw anywise. Izaya smiled at him a bit as if trying to reassure the older one and Shizuo decided to quit his self pity for now. He felt need to protect the younger one that so dependently clutched to his sleeve even when there was a smile on his face. Shizuo was older so it was his responsibility to protect Izaya, just like it was his responsibility to protect his little brother before all of this.

Was Izaya just a replacement for Kasuka?

No he shouldn't think that way. It would be cruel to do that to Izaya. Not to view him as his own person but just as Kasuka's replacement. Plus the two were nothing alike. If you forget the fact that they were both young and stirred protective instincts in Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed as he fallowed Izaya around the cafeteria and got some vegetables and some indefinable stuff shoved on his plate. He made a face of disgust for he really hated vegetables, but he figured that it wouldn't be very wise to complain and allowed himself to be pulled along by Izaya. Izaya took one look at his face, rolled his eyes and showed some kind of creamy substance in his plate.

"What's this?" Shizuo asked, eyeing the product warily.

"It's the closest you'll get to ice cream around here, that's what it is. It should wash the taste of the rest right off. You can have mine too; I'm not all that much into sweets." He said, handing him another bowl and avoiding Shizuo's surprised gaze.

"Don't you need it?"

"I said that you take it, so shut up and take it." Izaya retorted.

"…thanks."

"Whatever." Izaya still didn't look at him, instead choosing to scowl at the wall.

Shizuo was just about to ask Izaya why he was acting like that, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a brown haired boy with a friendly smile on his face. He wore the same rubber collar as they did, except that on his was written;

_Number one_

_Hajime Shishizaki _

The boy smile wider and took Shizuo's hand shaking it politely.

"Hi there, I'm Hajime; you must be the new guy."

"Umm, yeah. I'm Shizuo. It's nice to meet you." Shizuo said tilting his head to the side.

"Likewise, you two want to join us for breakfast." Hajime smiled, now looking at Izaya who was starring at the wall, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, su…"

"No thanks, Hajime. We are perfectly able to eat on our own." Izaya interrupted, glaring at the older boy.

Hajime stared at Izaya for a while, as if trying to guess what is his problem, before he simply shrugged and said; "I don't believe that you speak in Shizuo's name, Izaya."

Izaya huffed at him, annoyance obvious in his eyes and Shizuo sighed, realizing that the two boys did not have the best relationship.

"Come on, Izaya. I want to talk to others too, alright." He tried to pull the younger along, but Izaya whipped away.

"Fine, go on then and be with them as long as you want. I don't need you!" the younger one yelled before storming of to the table in the corner, but Shizuo was sure that he saw just a bit of hurt in those eyes.

"Leave him alone to steam of. Izaya is not really the friendliest of all people." Hajime reassured him and pulled him towards the table near them.

Shizuo sighed, fighting against his instincts to go and check on Izaya. He wanted to escape and from what he saw, to do that he'll need all the help he can get. He'll patch things up with Izaya later. On the other hand it really was Izaya's fault for acting like such a spoiled little brat.

Hajime led him to the table and introduced him with the rest of the children, the one who made the most impact on Shizuo being Celty Sturlson a heedless girl in a black dress. Hajime explained that she was a Dullahan child and one of the main research points of the facility. She looked a little uncomfortable with all that being said. Next to Celty was sitting a lanky boy with nerdy glasses named Shinra. Hajime said that he is not technically one of them, since he is the son of one of the scientist at the facility, but he still usually eats and talks with them. The last one was the girl named Saika. Shizuo noticed that, that was the girl who got transported with him. She was very quiet and looked at him with some kind of weird interest that made him rather uncomfortable.

It was a small group, but they were friendly and Shizuo soon felt himself relax in their presence. Hajime explained him further about how facility works; admitting that none of them really knows what is actually expected from them here. Experiments were made daily and the training was brutal, but they still didn't know exactly what were they training for. Hajime told him exactly what Izaya did, regarding the escapes. It was impossible. If anyone tried to escape they were killed on the spot and a new child would be brought in to replace the killed number. The number of children was kept at seven plus Shinra.

"And if I were you, I would stay away from Ran and Kisuke. Those guys are just looking for trouble." Hajime warned him.

"Who are Ran and Kisuke?" Shizuo asked, but before Hajime had a chance to answer a surprised yelp was heard.

"You want to pick a fight with us, huh half-pint? You wana fight?!" there was an angry cackle and Shizuo whipped around to see Izaya being pinned down against the wall as an older boy held him by his neck, pressing tightly; "I got sick off you, you little midget. Gona kill you now, sure will!" the older boy cackled like a hyena, his long fingers making bruises in pale skin.

Shizuo stood there watching in surprise as Izaya tried to kick the older one away. No one was coming in to stop the fight, hell it wasn't even a fight. Izaya was like a baby duck in that guys arms, unable to stop him from twisting his neck. Shizuo watched in horror as Izaya's legs kicked weaker and weaker as his eyes became glazed and started to turn in his head. The body fell limp; eyes barely open looking up in plea for mercy.

Shizuo snapped.

He grabbed the chair that was nearest to him and let out an animalistic growl, charging in attack. The older boy looked up in surprise, his hands still on Izaya's neck. That look of surprise was soon replaced with fear as metallic chair came swirling into his head.

**Author's note: So we meet the rest~ I know that Ran is probably younger then Shizuo, but what kind of a bully is younger then his victim right? I added Kisuke just to fill out the norm and now I feel bad for not making it Walker or Erica…so I think I'll (spoiler alert) kill of Kisuke (we all know you still read it though). Btw does anyone know what color Ren's eyes and hair is, all of his pictures are in manga style and they make me go augh, why!**

**Review please, it high launches me into inspiration haven~**


	4. Fists, mocks and guns

**Disclaimer: Nopsys**

The older boy flew back with a crash, pinned against the wall with a metal chair that Shizuo threw in a fit of rage. Dark haired boy was in shock as he watched Shizuo heave for air as he watched him with eyes filled with rage. The dark haired boy smiled sadistically as he laughed at him.

"Look at this, Kisuke, the flea got himself a little guard dog." The boy spat addressing the other one that was standing a bit further, looking unsurely at Shizuo.

"Yeah, I guess he did, Ran." The boy named Kisuke chuckled weakly as Shizuo's angry gaze settled on him.

"You worried about your master, dog? Why don't you go by his side and whine for him a little. Maybe wag your tail or go and fetch him a stick? You idiot, nobody survives by being somebody's dog around here. It was the time we got rid of that little pest; get that through your head." Ran cackled, getting up with a slight wobble.

"You wana die?" Shizuo growled his clenching his fists by his sides.

"I don't think you have guts to do it, _dog_." Ran spat out with malice, his smile growing wider when Shizuo gripped another chair.

Ran swiftly slid out of the Shizuo's range and made his way to Izaya, gripping the younger and half unconscious boy and holding him up like a human shield.

"Go on, dog. Throw that my way. But if you do, your little master is sure to die. He ain't holding up so good over here" Ran cackled, enjoying Shizuo's pissed off expression.

"Shizu…chan?" Izaya mumbled, opening his eyes groggily.

"Oh how cute! He even has a little pet name for you. Will Shizu-chan be a good little doggy and put the chair down?" Ran smiled, holding Izaya firmly in place.

Shizuo growled in rage, his body desperately wanting to launch that chair into that smug grin, but his mind telling him that probably wouldn't be such a good idea. He watched as Izaya's expression grew from confused to straight out terrified and he felt a pang of guilt, thinking of how the younger one was now scared of him.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed.

Shizuo's eyes grew wide. Izaya wasn't afraid of him; he called for him, trying to struggle away from Ran. Izaya was afraid of Ran. Izaya cried out when Ran drew him closer, so close that anyone who wasn't paying attention would think that the older boy was comfortingly hugging the younger one. But Ran's smile proved otherwise as he cackled at Izaya's desperate attempts to escape. Ran looked at Shizuo, grinning wildly and licked Izaya's ear, nibbling at its top, his eyes glued to the other boy the whole time.

Izaya's distressed sob was enough for Shizuo to launch into another fit of rage, this time throwing the chair aside and going in to settle the score personally.

"Let him go, NOW!" He yelled as he grabbed Izaya's shoulders, his strength enough to rip him out of Ran's hands.

Izaya immediately latched on, scared out of his mind. Shizuo felt Izaya's heart beat fast and scared as distressed sobs shook his body. He hugged the younger boy closer, protecting him from Ran's malicious glare as he glared back, ready to punch the older boy at any provocation at all.

"Good dog, coming right up to save his master. You want a treat for that?" Ran mocked and Shizuo growled, pushing Izaya of and launching himself on to Ran, kicking and punching and receiving the same.

"Hey, what is going on here? Break it up you two! Now!" the harsh voice interrupted and Shizuo yelled in pain as electric shock passed through his body.

He felt a pair of hands around him and he was dragged away from Ran, who was experiencing the same treatment. The man in a uniform and with a rifle over his shoulder looked at him in anger as the two boys were pushed in front of him.

"Alright what is going on here, you brats?!" He spat, piercing them with his eyes.

"He tried to kill Izaya." Shizuo yelled out in rage.

"Tried to kill him? Don't be an idiot, I would kill him if you haven't been a stupid little dog and interrupted me!" Ran yelled back.

"So number five, should have been dead?" The man asked.

"If I haven't helped him, he would be!" Shizuo yelled, completely oblivious of Ran's smirk.

"Very well then." The man said and pulled out his rifle turning towards Izaya.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shizuo yelled in surprise, as Ran cackled in delight next to him.

"Don't you know the rules yet, brat? We have no use of those who can't defend themselves. If you can't defend yourself then you are of no use to us and number five proved that he can't so it's his time to die." The man spoke monotonously.

Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes grew wide as rifle turned his way and he scrambled back in fear, falling down and keeping on retreating like that in crab movements. His back hit the wall and he released a small whimper when the rifle found its place on his neck. The gun was pushed up tilting Izaya's head upwards to face his executor. Boy's eyes were wide and full of tears, begging the man not to pull the trigger.

"Such a shame. You really are a pretty one; maybe we could have sold you into the black market, since you are so unfit for original purpose. I bet that some fat pervert with a fetish for little boys like you would pay a bunch just to have you as his pet. Such a shame. But we need to make an example out of you don't we now." The man smiled wickedly, pressing the rifle harder against Izaya's throat; "Say bye-bye, bastard."

A laud bang echoed through the silent room as everybody shook in fear at the act committed.

**Author's notes: Is this a cliffhanger? Did I just write a cliffy? Oh and sorry for writing Izaya all scared and stuff, but I mean he is six, give the kid a break. Review it gets me inspired just like cake. **


	5. Protection, electrocution and selection

**Disclaimer: I own that rifle, you got that punks "makes fake scary face" okay I really don't own anything. Not even the rifle.**

Echo of the bullet quieted down and smoke was now slowly seeping from the rifle. Shizuo's hand shook on the rifle's throat that was bent upwards and to the ceiling where the bullet found its destination. Izaya was sitting on the floor, shaking like crazy and all in tears. But he was alive. His hitched breaths and wide shaking eyes proved so. Shizuo smirked and tightened his hold on the rifle and the metal screeched as it tore in two. The guard holding the rifle was too surprised at the defiance to actually do something when his rifle was torn apart and the smaller part that Shizuo held got thrown into a wall, leaving dent that was bigger then any normal impact dent should be.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Shizuo growled threateningly, his breathes slow and filled with rage.

"What the hell, brat? Do you know what you just did?!" The man finally snapped out of his trance and lifted his broken rifle to smack the enraged boy.

The rifle came down hard, but something got there sooner. Something small and black, covered in tears. Izaya jumped on Shizuo effectively slamming him on to floor and away from the swinging piece of metal. Shizuo looked up into those maroon eyes that were filled with fear.

And then in pain.

Missing its first target the rifle now came down on to the smaller boy's back, earning an ear piercing scream when it connected with his spine. Shizuo reacted fast and spun them around, shielding Izaya from the next hit with his own body. He was not a lot older then Izaya, but his body was more used to the strain and he was sure he could handle more then the fragile looking boy that sobbed underneath him.

"Get off of him, brat. You are still useful, he is just a waste of time!" the man yelled, trying to pull Shizuo off of Izaya, which caused only one change.

Izaya practically glued himself to Shizuo. Shizuo felt a pair of thin arms and legs wrap themselves around his torso and Izaya pulled himself up, digging his head into Shizuo's chest, not intending to let go any time soon. Shizuo felt Izaya's frantic heartbeat as the boy clutched to his shirt, breathing harshly. He heard him say it. Does quiet words filled with panic and fear.

He heard him whisper; "Please, don't let him hurt me."

It angered him. It angered Shizuo to no end, the way the younger one was so scared. He turned back to his tormentor, murderous anger blazing in his eyes and he could have sworn that the man took a frightened step back when their eyes met.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered so only Izaya could hear and pushed the boy off of him.

"Get out of the way kid, last warning!" the man yelled, taking a small white remote out of his pocket.

Shizuo just smirked and grabbed the nearest chair, hurling it at the guard without a second thought. The guard yelled in pain as he chair hit him with alarming force into his chest and stayed put, probably knocked out by the impact.

Shizuo felt victorious for one glorious second. He felt like he could do anything, save everyone. He felt adrenalin course through his veins like a magical potion of never-ending strength.

And then that second was gone and something else coursed through his body. It was electricity. Brutal, painful shocks that made him scream and fall down on his hands and knees. His mind ventured to the state of panic as screams tore his throat apart. He could no longer tell what was going on around him, but he heard Izaya's terrified shouts that were indistinguishable to his ears. He felt a pair of small hands on him, but they were gone almost in the same second, chased away by agonizing pain of electrocution. He heard Izaya yell and scream and then the screams grew distant until they were no more.

The pain stopped too and he was left gasping for air. His breath hitched and his stomach betrayed him, throwing away every last bit of food he got that day. His vision was swaying and his stomach was turning until his arms and knees gave out and he fell down into his own vomit, his limbs still twitching occasionally under the influence of electricity.

"That's what happens when you disobey, got that brats? The next one to step out of line will be gutted alive! Understood!?" angry shout echoed through the room and was met with an obedient course of "Yes sir."

Shizuo groaned in pain as he turned his head to look at his new found friends. Their eyes were wide with terror and they were all shaking, looking from the man to him and then towards the door. Izaya was nowhere to be seen, they must have taken him away. But where? And to what fate? His body shook in agony and his brain begged from him to just shut everything out and go to sleep. But he couldn't. He told Izaya that he was going to protect him and he didn't plan to betray the younger one. He pushed himself up shakily, only to be slammed back on the ground by the foot on his back.

"Where do you think you're going, bastard?" the man spat and his fingernails dug deep into Shizuo's scalp

The man cackled at Shizuo's yelp of pain and pulled the boy up to face him. Shizuo tried to look fiercely at the man, but he was far to tired. His legs kicked in the air weakly, but even that form of resistance soon ceased as his body decided that the best course of action is to just submit to their ruling for now. The man grinned and pinned him against the wall.

"How I love to see a spoiled little brats like you and that Orihara kid beaten to their place. You are lucky that boss is interested in you, so we won't do anything to violent. However your little friend has been an annoying little thorn in our side for quite some time now, so he will be punished thoroughly. But you need not to worry about that. You have a meeting with boss to attend to. He is looking forward to meeting you, number six."

As the last two words were spat out to him with malice and poison, Shizuo felt a small, needle like object being inserted into his neck and his mind was taken by oblivion.

**Author's notes: Soooo I have a perfectly good reason why this chapter was this cruel. I read Fruits basket fanfiction and watched last five episodes of Black lagoon in the same day. I'm sure you still don't understand, but that set my mind into overdrive and I was pretty restless last few days…I feel better now, though~**

**Please do review and thank you so much to every single one of you who reviewed last chapter, I got so much reviews and pretty much just floated in the clouds for a day or two. **

** Until next time, I salute you~**


	6. The deal and the broken raven

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything but the plot.**

Shizuo groaned as his consciousness started coming back to him. His head throbbed with dull pain and his limbs felt too heavy to lift. He opened his eyes weakly and then closed them immediately, seeing as looking to the outside world made his head dizzy. His stomach churned and he felt as if he was going to throw up again. He heard someone approach and kneel next to him and the next thing he knew was that his head was pulled up by his hair.

"I know that you are awake, number six. Open your eyes." The voice firmly commanded.

He groaned one more time, but complied with command, opening his eyes to the hazy world. His head was held up by the man in the white suit. The same one who was in the van the night he got kidnapped. He growled lowly, but his throat was dry and his voice raspy from all of the bile he threw up. He looked at the man with anger and tried to will his body to throw a punch, only to realize that his hands were tied behind his back.

The man smirked; "I've heard that you and number five have been causing quite a ruckuses in the cafeteria. You children should learn to be a little more grateful. We feed you, we cloth you, we educate you and train you and this is how you repay us? I don't think that's what good children do, do you?"

Shizuo growled, trying to pry away from the man's grip. He hated the way man talked to him, as if he was some kind of stupid dog. He dreaded the fact that he was at his mercy and he was scared to even think about what the man may do to him. He was also worried about Izaya. That kid couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it and he was afraid of what may be consequences of that.

"Where is Izaya? What have you done to him?" He yelled at the man, trying to wiggle out of his hands.

The man slapped him painfully across his left cheek, leaving a bright pink mark and a stinging sensation.

"Have I allowed you to talk? No, I don't think I did. Since it was your little friend who was supposed to instruct you not to talk unless spoken to, I'll take that as his fault and double his punishment." The man said in monotone as he watched Shizuo with amusement.

"You can't…"

A slap was now directed to his right cheek and the man rolled his eyes at the ragging boy; "It's tripled now. You want to continue defying me or would you rather spare your friend of some pain?"

Shizuo kept his mouth shut this time, glaring at the man who smirked with satisfaction.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will listen to you." Shizuo growled, which earned him another slap.

"Don't you dare and use that tone with me. And you will refer to me with respect. With sir. Got it? Answer me!"

"Yes, sir." Shizuo almost spat out the last part, but managed to contain himself. He didn't want to bring Izaya any more trouble then he already has.

"Good boy." The man smirked and got up, hoisting Shizuo up and on his feet by pulling his hair.

The man dragged the struggling boy towards and through the hall. Shizuo winced and stumbled behind the man, trying to keep up with his long strides. The man seem to be oblivious of Shizuo's pain and he only smirked at Shizuo's whimpering as his hair was plucked out from the pull.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain, not to give the main a satisfaction of seeing it. He hated that man, he really did. He didn't know what kind of sick place was this, not completely at least, but he did understand that this man was at the heart of it. He was the boss.

"You know, number six, your strength is most admirable. It will come to quite a good use once when we tame it to the end. That's why I think I'll let you keep number five. I don't want to start on a bad term with someone as promising as you." The man turned around and kneeled in front of him, looking in his eyes; "Number five is rather useful in his own way, too. He is very smart for someone his age and it would be a shame if I had to dispose of him. But here is the thing. He is just a child prodigy just like hundred other child prodigies in the world. He may be smart, but he is nothing unusual. Unlike you. I would have no problem killing him and getting myself another one of his kind, someone a little more obedient. But since you seem to like him, I'll make you a deal. You listen to use without all that fuss and I won't kill your little pet. Do we have a deal?"

"He is not my pet!" Shizuo yelled, but the man ignored him.

"I asked you something, number six."

Shizuo growled and thought for a second. He didn't like the thought of having to obey this people, but he couldn't let Izaya die. Izaya may have a big talk, but when all is said and done he is just a little kid who is a whole lot smarter then any other kid his age. Izaya dosen't have a supernatural strength like Shizuo or Hajime, nor is he a supernatural creature like Celty. Ran and Kisuke were good at fighting even with just normal strength, at least from what Shizuo heard and Saika said that she is an expert with all kinds of blades. What did Izaya have? Nothing. He was just a really smart kid and just like every other really smart kid he got picked on. Only the bullies in here were deadly.

Shizuo had to protect him.

"Alright then, I'll be good…sir." He mumbled and man smirked and ruffled his hair almost affectionately.

"That's a good boy." He said and led him back to his room.

The sight that met him was horrifying.

Izaya was lying on the floor on his side, his face turned to the door and his eyes glazed over. His shirt was ripped to shreds, reviling the weak work of his lungs that struggled to keep the small form alive. He was drenched with blood. Blood was oozing from his side, coming out of the multiple cuts and whip gashes. His face was also covered with sticky liquid that trailed down from the gash on his head. His breathing was low and uneven and Shizuo shook as he looked at his chest where he could clearly see Izaya's ribcage. Around Izaya's ankles were two tight rope rings that were obviously placed there for the soul purpose of stopping boy's blood flow.

The man chuckled and disappeared behind the door as Shizuo ran to Izaya's side. He quickly undid the ropes, letting the blood flow freely and observed the rest of the wounds, wondering in panic about what should he do. He pulled Izaya into his lap, ignoring the fact that the blood was getting on him as well. He stood up, balancing the small, fragile form in his arms, which was much easier then he thought, since Izaya was unnaturally light. That unnerved Shizuo further as he gently placed the small boy on his bed and started tearing up his own sheath to make makeshift bandages. He wrapped the fabric around the younger ones torso, covering all the wounds and those hauntingly visible ribs. If they were free to eat in cafeteria, then why was Izaya so thin? Was he really bullied that much, so he couldn't' even eat in peace? That did seam to be the case. Shizuo felt himself grow more and more angry at Ran who was the one that started the whole thing. Izaya did nothing wrong, he just defended himself to the best of his abilities.

Izaya groaned softly and looked at Shizuo, gaining his attention.

"Izaya? Are you okay?" Shizuo asked softly, brushing Izaya's bangs out of his face.

Izaya only groaned again ad weakly moved his hand on Shizuo's leaving it there, that single act draining all of his strength. His eyes looked hazily up at Shizuo, as if he was not sure who was he looking at. His small hand gently squeezed Shizuo's and Shizuo squeezed back, taking that as a thank you from the raven.

"It will be okay Izaya, I'm here now. I'll take care of you." Shizuo whispered to the smaller on, gently whipping blood off of his face.

Izaya looked at him for some time more, as Shizuo took care of him, his eyes hazy and lost, until they finally fluttered closed and he fell into sleep. Shizuo smiled at the sleeping form and snuggled next to him, feeling exhausted as well. He wrapped his arms protectively around Izaya and pulled him closer, Izaya's head resting on his chest. He smiled into younger ones hair, listening to his breathing, now more even and calm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."


	7. No pain, no game

**Disclaimer: Nopsys**

In the weeks that followed Izaya's recovery, the younger boy did not leave Shizuo's side. Izaya sucked up his pride in effort to stay safe and unharmed. He seemed to understand that he was on the thin line of actually getting killed and that Shizuo was the only one who stood up in his defense. Izaya for some reason, refused to socialize with Hajime, but as Shizuo was not going to give up the rest of his friends, he had no choice but to sit down at the table and show his displeasure by glaring daggers at the older boy. Ran and Kisuke stayed of their backs for the time being, seeing as their favorite target was always too close to Shizuo for their safety. Instead of physical picking on the smaller boy, they abused him verbally, never missing a chance to throw an insult to him and his "guard dog". However that tactic proved useless as Izaya obviously couldn't care less about what they said. All he cared about is not getting beaten up every single time he runs into Ran. Shizuo was satisfied when he noticed that Izaya was actually gaining on weight, his all too visible ribcage finally disappearing from the sight. Now that Izaya was able to eat in peace, all signs of stress and starvation were disappearing, letting cocky Izaya right off the leash.

Truth to be told, Shizuo had to admit that Izaya, with his cocky and almighty attitude, did indeed sometimes just ask to be pummeled to the floor. The raven was completely convinced that he was measurelessly smarter then all of them in the facility and often said that Ran's and Kisuke's bullying of him was act of jealousy and stupid "human" attempt to prove their dominance over him. Since Izaya's long and self-filled speeches were very tiring and very boring to listen to, Shizuo would usually cut them in half by saying that almighty Izaya surly does not need help from a mere human like him. That would usually shut the raven right up and earn the brunet an angry glare or two. Yes, Izaya was incredibly smart, but Ran and Kisuke were older, taller and stronger and Izaya as smart as he was knew that he couldn't defend himself from them.

Not without a training, at least.

"You want me to what?" Shizuo stared bewildered at the short raven that stared fiercely at him.

"I want you to train me. So I can become strong like you. So then I won't need your help fighting of those brain-dead humans." Izaya retorted looking as determined as ever.

Shizuo sighed, looking at Izaya's skinny and frail frame that absolutely betrayed the fire in his eyes. His mind was set on this, but his body was too weak.

They were in the training room, which looked something like a gym. There was a running track around it and all sorts of training equipment in it. There were targets to practice your aim and all sorts of "training only" weapons which they had to master. They were also taught close combat and there were a lot of guards around to monitor them. Having a lot of potentially rebellious children near the weapons was dangerous. All in all, Shizuo was pretty sure that they were training them like some kind of miniature army, but why? The reason escaped him.

Izaya wasn't actually even supposed to be in the gym. Labeled as the weakest and pretty much useless in any sort of combat he spent his days with a tutor that filled the endless space of his hungry mind with any sort of information he could need. Shizuo was pretty sure that they were training Izaya for something too. Shizuo would always return from the gym to find Izaya sprawled on his bed in a fortress of books, sometimes even half asleep, with a pen behind his ear, muttering some kind of undecipherable phrases to himself. Izaya always hated that he was singled out as the weakest and would occasionally throw a fit over it, but there was really nothing he could do.

Or so Shizuo thought.

He had no idea how Izaya managed to get pass security, but apparently somehow he did and now he was here, demanding from him to train him.

"Izaya, I'm naturally strong like this, I can't teach it too you. I myself don't understand it."

"But Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo kneeled to younger ones level grasping him firmly; "Look Izaya, I have no idea how you got here, but go back now. If you don't, you'll get in trouble again."

Izaya winced at the mention of that. Raven's loud mouth very often led to him getting punished and punishments here weren't merciful.

"But Shizu-chan…" he murmured softly looking down at his feet now, pouting just slightly, trying to get what he wants.

"Look Izaya, it just doesn't work that way. Some people are strong like me and others are smart like you. You should work on that and not try something that you can't do."

"But I can, I know I can. Shizu-chan I can't always depend on you. I…I need to know how to defend myself."

Shizuo thought about that for a minute. It was true that if raven wanted to survive here he needed to defend himself, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"If you don't help me I'll just stop helping you with your homework." Izaya pulled out an ace in from his sleeve.

Shizuo glared at the raven. With the training they were also required to go to facility's school to keep up with their studies. They learned all the normal stuff and not the advanced things like Izaya, but Shizuo still sometimes struggled with the work. That's when Izaya would step in, often calling him a one-brain-cell amoeba for not understanding something so ridiculously simple, and helped him along. Shizuo knew that their studies are only going to get harder as they grow, so he definitely did not want to lose help of his genius roommate.

"Fine, you pesky little flea, it's a deal." Shizuo muttered watching as a victorious grin spread across Izaya's face; "But I won't be the one training you. I learn arm-to-arm combat and something tells me that you are hopeless at that." He said sternly, grabbing one of Izaya's thin arms that felt lick sticks to him and pulling him towards the weapon section.

"So who's gona teach me?" Izaya asked, his maroon eyes shining with excitement.

"Saika."

"The psycho girl?"

"She's not psycho, she's just not social."

"Yeah right, why here?"

"You are small and light so you need something small and light to defend yourself. Saika is an expert in all kinds of blades, so she can help you out. Yo, Saika! Got a minute?"

Black haired eight year old girl in a black and red ruffle dress spun around quickly, her maddeningly red eyes lading on Shizuo before they quickly shifted their gaze to Izaya. The eyes turned to suspicious slits and the question in them was obvious. Izaya shifted on his feet, stepping ever so slightly behind Shizuo. Saika then smiled a big crazy smile and ran to them, swiftly skiing to stop right in front of Izaya. He looked at her in discomfort as she raised a long dagger and started pulling the cold blade down the boy's face. Shizuo stared bewildered as Izaya shook softly, looking in those wild eyes and that mad grin. He swore that he could hear voice in his head. A silent, whispering voice that sent shivers down his spine.

_Blood, blood, slash, blood._

_Love, blood, love, stab_

_Love_

_Love Izaya_

_Slash Izaya_

_Izaya_

_Izaya_

_Izaya_

"IZAYA!" he heard Shizuo's voice as the older boy shook him.

Izaya blinked few times looking around and seeing that Saika was still on her place near the targets and that she never left her spot. Was that some kind of hallucination?

"If you want to get trained then don't space out on me. Saika said she would train you with knifes…well she like nodded, but whatever. Just go and train and try to keep a low profile for once. I need to go now, got my own training to do."

And with that Shizuo left and Izaya carefully approached the pupil-less girl that handed him a dark, black switch blade…and smiled.

**A.N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, especially after all those wonderful reviews you left me! So now you can see that Izaya, despite being a little kid, is still a loud mouthed annoyance we all know and love. Why did I turn Saika's obsession to Izaya and not Shizuo? Well look at it from my perspective: Izaya is a sadistic know it all that loves humans, Saika is a sadistic (okay maybe I'm paraphrasing a little, but she slashes people to show her love, so wtw) ancient sword that loves humans. Now that **


	8. Protect me from the nightmare

**Disclaimer: Nop, not own.**

_His body shook in the coldness of the night air. He could see the stars again. How long has it been since those little lights disappeared from his sight? Years, certainly. Fresh air played with his hair that now flashed yellow like stars shine. He was free. Free after all those years of torture and humiliation. He was free!_

_Pain in his cheek snapped him out of the daze and his hand flew up to the wounded area. He looked at his palm, his own warm blood glistening in the moonlight. Blood he seen so many times before. His eyes traveled up and locked on the pair of familiar maroon orbs that glared dangerously at him. _

_"I…Izaya?"_

_Teenager, for that was the form that Izaya was in right now, did not respond. His eyes were blank, a void of all emotions, as small silver blade played in his hand, dancing around his fingertips in the way that only Izaya could make it dance. Was it Izaya? Was Izaya the one who cut him?_

_No Izaya would never do that._

_They were friends._

_No._

_Not friends._

_They were…_

_Another sharp blade flew past him, launched from Izaya's hands. This one cut deep into his shoulder, spilling the crimson liquid and staining his shirt. His eyes were wide in surprise as he watched the younger one take out another blade. What was he doing? They were out, where they not? Why was he trying to fight him?_

_He knows that he will lose._

_He knows that he will…_

_…die._

_Shizuo was surprised at his own conclusion, but that look in Izaya's eyes was clear. Izaya was going to die today, tonight. And Shizuo was the one who was supposed to cut his life strings short. Izaya was afraid. That every-cocky, bigmouthed little flea was shaken to death. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready to die. _

_Not yet._

_Not yet._

_Not yet._

_Shizuo didn't want to kill him, he is not going to kill him. Then why? Why does he feel like he needs to kill him? Like that is his mission? His…destiny?_

_Izaya lunges himself towards Shizuo, edges of his fur-trimmed jacket dancing in the night, fluttering like the pair of wings. Black wings on the black raven, and the monster is about to rip them off. Knife flashes in Izaya's hand, like a talon of a hawk, extended out with only one purpose._

_To kill._

_"Izaya, what are you doing?" _

_He wants to say._

_But his body doesn't listen to him no more; it just dodges the attack aimed for his heart. That would kill him. Izaya, of all people, was trying to kill him. An angry bubble of betrayal boils in his chest as he grabs the raven by his neck, lifting him up so his legs dangle helplessly around. The look of fear is obvious in his eyes now as he kicks his legs, trying to set himself free. _

_Izaya…_

_…you were always such a coward._

_Pathetic._

_He doesn't even notice when his grip starts to tighten around the pale boy's neck as panic grows in maroon eyes. He was always so frail, so breakable. Like a fine chine, he is a pretty decoration, but too fragile to be handled roughly. One of Izaya's legs manages of kick him, but it's already so exhausted and powerless that he barely feels it. Just like fleas bite. _

_Izaya's eyes are begging him now, as his nails dig deeper in Shizuo's hand. Begging him to let go, to spare him, to…forgive him? Shizuo doesn't comply to his pleas and light in those eyes shines weaker and weaker, his legs and arms falling down in defeat. Izaya tiredly looks at him, finally accepting it, accepting that he is going to die, from Shizuo's hands none the less._

_And he…_

_…smiles._

**_CRACK_**

Shizuo lunges up in his bed, panting heavily, shaking with his full body. Sweat drips from his forehead as he tries to subside his shaking. He pulls his knees up and buries his head in them, shaking it in horror, trying to chase away the bloody image that was the last picture in his dream. Izaya's neck, cracked in half, his spine sticking out and his blood spraying from the wound, staining the flawless, porcelain skin. All because of him.

"It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." He repeats the words like a mantra hoping that the nightmare won't find its way to the real life.

He opens one of his eyes carefully, fearfully, checking on the small, black bundle next to him. Izaya was still asleep, safely tucked away in the dreamland, drooling ever so slightly over the pillow he was hugging and murmuring something about pudding. Shizuo sighed in relief and shook his head in amusement; all of those stupid injections must have messed with his head and made him have such a weird, such a… horrifying dream. He smiled and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Izaya, who in return abandoned his pudding-pillow and turned to the warmth of the other boy's body, digging his head deep in Shizuo's chest. Shizuo couldn't help but giggle at "the all-mighty-and-everything-knowing Izaya" who was now curled up against his chest like a little kitten. He laid his head on top of Izaya's and fell in dreamless sleep.

**A.N: A completely pointless chapter…or is it?**

**Dun**

**Dun**

**Dun**

**Duuuuuuuun**


	9. The games begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drrr or any of its carachters.**

The elevator was filled with suffocating silence as they descended to the lower floors. Seven children and three armed guards, ready to kill anybody who shows resistance. Children all huddled together in the corner seeking protection and reassurance from each other, younger ones softly shaking in the arms of the older as older children calculatedly glared at the guards, wandering what they are going to do to them. All seven of them got pulled out of the bed very early in the morning and got rushed through their breakfast, lessons and training, only to find themselves heading to some unknown danger that was surely expecting them at the end of this line.

Shizuo's arms were tightly wrapped around Izaya's shaking form, both boys trying to gain comfort from one another. Celty was exchanging worried glances with Hajime, while Saika was just silently swaying in the corner, looking like an ominous doll swayed by the wind. Ran and Kisuke occupied the other corner, looking like predators choosing their prey. Shizuo already tried to ask the rest what is going on, but everybody was quiet, even Izaya, who looked uncharacteristically worried. Shizuo didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Finally the elevator came to a halt and the guards all but pushed them out of the elevator and through the hall. With every step they took atmosphere became more and more menacing, scared heartbeats were practically hearable in the deadly silent hall, while children struggled to breathe the fright filled air. Izaya practically glued himself to Shizuo's side, his maroon eyes huge and scared. Shizuo tried to calm the younger one down, but it didn't seem to work. Truth to be told, Shizuo was pretty scared himself. He had no idea where they were headed or what is going to be done to them, but he had a very bad feeling about what is going to happen. He's been living in the institution for around six months now and he was quite capable of reading the negative atmosphere around him.

Finally they stopped in small round room and they were ordered to line up against the wall in numerical order of the numbers that they were named after; Hajime, Celty, Kisuke, Ran, Izaya, Shizuo and Saika, they all lined up neatly, not waiting to be scolded or punished, hearts beating and lungs working like they were pulling on their last minutes of life. Shizuo nervously twitched as the guard in the middle took out some sort of remote and pressed the button. Shizuo gasped when a small light on his collar started blinking on and off. He saw that everybody else's collars were doing the same and that everybody was holding their breaths. Then he noticed it. Light was never on more then one collar in the same time, it was passing through the line and repeating the circle in a millisecond time, making it impossible to follow. Shizuo gulped, he understood the point. On whoever light stops will be chosen for something.

But what?

He watched in anticipation as light started to slow down. He watched it get nearer and nearer and he found himself begging the God not to let that light pause on his collar. The light passed him once, twice, the third time…it stopped. On Izaya. Izaya's eyes grew the size of the saucers and he started to shake uncontrollably, his legs almost giving out from under him. Shizuo could swear he heard Ran chuckle as Izaya was hauled away down the one hall by one of the guards, while the other two pushed the six of them through the other hall.

"Now that the target has been selected, you will be separated into three teams. The rules are same as always, the team who terminates the target first gets to eat tonight, two teams who fail will skip today's diner and will have the weakest member executed. If anyone refuses to participate, their teammate will be killed."

The guard waited a minute to make sure they all understood the rules. Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing. They expected them to kill Izaya! And if they don't one of them is going to be killed! Shizuo was panicking like never in his life, on the end of this…this…thing, three of them are going to be killed. How can that be fair? Why did they do that? What was the point? There is no way that he will ever kill anybody! But if he refuses to participate his teammate will be killed. But if he accepts he would have to hunt and kill Izaya! Maybe he can just pretend to hunt him, but in the process try to save him, some way, any way! Others couldn't be up for this. But…he knew, others were here way before he was, they were probably used to this, used to killing to live another day. And then there were Ran and Kisuke, those two certainly can't wait to kill Izaya in the most painful way possible. He can't stop all five of them, one of them will catch Izaya, and one of them will kill Izaya.

"The teams are numbers: Three and four, two and seven, one and six."

So he was paired up with Hajime. That was good, Hajime was a good friend and acted like a leader to the group. If he had Hajime on his side then surely others would follow…but Ran and Kisuke didn't listen to Hajime, so if they killed Izaya…

Would he die?

Shizuo knew that he was strong and that the leader of this place liked him, but Hajime was also strong and in addition he was smart, fast and agile too, not to mention that he had a lot more control over his strength then Shizuo.

And that meant.

If they don't kill Izaya, the guards would probably kill Shizuo.

Shizuo could feel panic rising in his stomach. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to kill his friend either. Maybe he should just let Hajime kill him…NO! What is he thinking about, he can't let Hajime kill Izaya, he wants him to live…he wants everybody to live…but…but that was impossible. Three of them are going to die today. Izaya and two more from the every team that fails. What is the right thing to do in this kind of situation? What can he do? Nothing. He just has to accept the faith.

But…

…he doesn't want to be a murderer.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as the guards closed them into metal boxes that looked like they should be used for keeping dogs inside. His heart started skipping as he heard cheering and ruckus from the other side of the doors. He was shaking wildly, still not sure of what would be the right thing to do, how to save everyone he cares about. It seemed impossible, it was impossible. He noticed that Hajime was shaking too and he could hear the boy's nervous breathing as he nodded to him and took a starting position, like he is going to run a race.

"You better get ready, nobody wants to die hear. Usually there are more then three bodies on the end of this game."

Game?

Is that what this was?

How sick!

"I'm not going to kill him!" Shizuo stated firmly.

"Fine then you can lure him in a corner and I'll kill him. He trusts you, he'll come."

Shizuo shivered at the way the other boy thought. Using Izaya's trust to kill him! No way! He could never forgive himself if he did that.

"No, I don't want him to die at all."

Hajime gave him and understanding look and patted his shoulder.

"I get you, none of use wants to kill the other, but we have to. That's just the way things are around here."

"No there has to be another way. A third way, a way he can still live! Please Hajime if anybody can think of it, you can. Please, I don't want him to die." He pleaded the older boy and Hajime sighed.

"I don't think there is another way Shizuo, but I'll try to think of something. I also don't want to kill anybody. But I don't want to die, either."

"I know, but…but…there has to be a way…something…anything." Shizuo all but sobbed.

"I don't know Shizuo, I really don't know." Hajime embraced him trying to take the tears away; "We can't cry now, we can't give them the satisfaction."

Shizuo nodded, wiping the few stray tears away. Both of them faced the exit once again, listening to the countdown that faintly echoed on the other side.

"Why do they do this?" Shizuo whispered.

"I have two theories. One; This is their way of separating the weak ones from the group and two…"

The metal door started opening up, letting in the light so bright and unnatural that Shizuo had to squint. Deafening cheering of the excited crowd echoed through their little box. Shizuo heard voices cheering the names of their favorites and betting on the outcome. This was all just a game for them.

"…it amuses them."

**A.N: Things just officially got serious! Wow, even I'm excited and I know the outcome. From now on we are playing this story for real…I hope I had this experience with stories before.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Blood drops

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**„Numbers exit your boxes!"**

Hajime gave him a reassuring nod and they exited into the arena. Shizuo's eyes went wide. This was a death trap. A real life death trap. There were moving obstacles all over the arena, some covered with spikes, some breathing fire from their throats, some shooting out small and probably poisonous projectiles. Shizuo spotted Izaya standing in the middle of it all in small see-through box. The boy was shaking like crazy, his eyes were unnaturally wide and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Shizuo didn't blame him. The chances are he is going to die.

**„Choose your weapons!"**

The voice of the invisible commander echoed through the arena as the crazed crowd cheered in enthusiasm. Shizuo winced as he heard his name being cheered, names of his friends being cheered. They encouraged them. They wanted them to kill the small boy. They came here for a bloodbath and they were expecting to get it.

Hajime gave him the sign to stay put. Since he and Shizuo were inhumanly strong, they didn't need any weapons, but could just take advantage of their surroundings. Celty followed their example and developed her scythe while Ran, Kisuke and Saika all picked out their own weapons from the weapon case near the wall. Saika settled for a long sword and Ran and Kisuke took a heavy pipe each. There was red liquid encrusted on the pipe and Shizuo gulped as the case with weapons sunk back in the ground. Shizuo looked back at Izaya who was unarmed except from a small switch blade that he was gripping like it was his life line.

**"On your positions!"**

They all took the positions marked with their numbers and in the same time Izaya's box started opening up, painfully slow. Shizuo watched in pain as the small boy struggled to escape.

**"Three!"**

The countdown has started and Hajime has yet to figure out a plan. Shizuo looked in panic all around them as disgusting voices of people betting on their lives and deaths pierced his ears.

"Can't we get out through the audience?" he whispered to Hajime.

**"Two!"**

"The last kid who tried that got fried. There is an invisible electric field around the audience. We can't exit the arena until they are satisfied." Hajime whispered back, his face scrunched hard in thought.

**"One!"**

Shizuo gulped. They were at mercy of this people. And from what he saw, this people knew no mercy. Izaya's box finally opened enough for him to slip out and the agile boy didn't waste a second as he ran to put as much distance as he could between the other children and himself. Shizuo's stomach twisted in rage as he heard laughter from the audience. They were laughing at Izaya's fear, at his helplessness. Shizuo wanted to help the younger boy, but he had no idea how. He'll just have to hope that Hajime is smart enough to figure this out.

**"GO!"**

The blood searching roar that crowd let out threw Shizuo of his guard. In a blink of an eye, every other child around him was in movement, dodging the obstacles and chasing their target. Hajime grabbed Shizuo's arm and he was pulled in commotion too.

He tried to spot Izaya but at that moment the ground beneath him began moving. In shock he looked down to see that he was standing on a platform and that other pieces of the arena started rising in shape of the platforms too. Shizuo could only blink in surprise as he felt vibrations under his feet and the platform started moving, sharply, violently, like the bull trying to get rid of its rider. Shizuo screamed as he was thrown off his feet and flew down, just barely griping the edge of the platform to stop his fall. Despite his better judgment he looked down…just in time to see floor beneath him sprout long, deadly spikes. If he fell he was done for, for sure! His best option was to wait and see if the platform would return to its original state, but just as that idea crossed his mind, the spiked floor started to rise to meet him in a bloody end. Shizuo screamed in horror as the spiked platform rose closer and closer, death by those spikes would surely be painful and long. Just as he began to lose hope, the platform he was hanging on to sprouted small bulges to the top. The platform itself didn't stop moving, but Shizuo understood.

They wanted him to put on a show. To fight for his life. Death like that would not be fun at all; they wanted to see him struggle to survive.

He bravely grabbed the first bulge and pulled himself up, holding on tight, trying not to get thrown of by the platform. Sweat was gathering on his forehead as the spikes drew in closer and closer and he climbed up farther and farther.

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die._

_I WANT TO LIVE. _

With that last thought he managed to pull himself up on the top of the platform and to his relief it stopped moving and so did the spiked monster beneath. He took one quick breath and looked around to see where the others are. Hajime was way ahead of him, using his speed and agility to avoid projectiles and rising platforms. He was nearing Izaya whose small and light body proved to be an excellent weapon now when speed was needed. Izaya moved like a bullet, taking sharp turns and practically spinning in the air to avoid the projectiles, all in the frantic and desperate attempt to save his life. Ran and Kisuke separated too. Kisuke was obviously instructed to weaken the competition because he was swinging all over the place with his pipe. Saika who seemed to be his target, sharply retreated back, dancing around his blows, trying to find an opening to get a hit in. Celty noticing that her partner was in trouble, rushed in with her scythe raised in attack and Shizuo's breathe stopped. Celty was not going to kill Kisuke is she? Kisuke obviously felt Celty's presence too and turned around just in time to see Celty's black scythe dig its head into his gut.

Kisuke screamed in horror and his legs went weak as he crashed down on the platform. Celty turned around, motioning Saika to follow her and jumped of to the next platform with out-worldly grace.

Shizuo jumped off of the platform and ran to the place where Kisuke was lying. He didn't like Kisuke but he didn't want him to die. He took in a breath of relief when he saw that there was no blood on Kisuke and even from that distance he could see that the other boy was breathing. Celty didn't kill him; she just scared him enough to disable him for a while. Shizuo changed direction, seeing as Kisuke needed no actual help and headed to where Izaya was currently trying to avoid Ran's rabid persuade. The older boy swung around with his pipe as if he wishes nothing more then to turn Izaya's head into mush, which was probably the truth. Izaya didn't take his time to look at his persuader but instead took advantage of newly risen platforms and zigzagged his way far away from Ran's angry screaming. Ran was not as agile as Izaya and couldn't keep his balance on the moving platforms like the little raven, which resulted in him loosing the tail of his target. Izaya threw a cocky grin to Ran and Shizuo groaned. Izaya's ego was getting out of hand again and if he doesn't watch it he'll end up…

_…dead._

The heart piercing scream tore through the arena as sickening sound of flesh being torn apart rang in Shizuo's ears. His blood ran cold as the scream died down with the soul it belonged to. The crowd started cheering, louder then ever. They were roaring, growling like animals, chanting the murderer's name in twisted ecstasy.

Shizuo watched as the sword pulled out of the bloody mess the seconds ago carried life. Saika smiled a blood thirsty smile and lifted her blade up to the cheering crowd. Kisuke at her feet…

…was no more.

**A.N: I hope I gave you a bit of a right at least for a second there. I said long ago that Kisuke bored me and that I'm going to get rid of him. Yup I'm that merciless. Well nobody liked his anywise, right~ Neither Shizuo or Izaya die in this chapter, will the next one be the end of them…or one of them. Who knows? Only me. Please review~~**

**P.S: I ****desperately**** need a newname for this story. If you have any suggestions don't be shy to share. **


	11. Elf's song of death

**A.N: Thank you everyone who suggested the name for the story. As you can see it's not changed yet so I'm still looking for the one that fits it just perfectly…or better then this one. As always I don't own Drrr, just my crazy ideas and writing~**

Shizuo's eyes went wide in fear; his heart feeling like it's just been stabbed through. He just witnessed a murder. And a murderer was one of his friends. Saika killed Kisuke. Saika. That quiet, little girl that never talked to anyone. Saika, that girl that stared so weirdly at everyone, before she smiled a wide creepy grin and jumped away. Saika, who expressed her love by cutting. Saika, who…had a crush on Izaya. Shizuo with terror realized that Saika has indeed been developing feelings for the younger boy. He remembered Saika's silent staring as the boy practiced his knife throwing, when he was eating, talking, studying…anything. Anything and everything. She was mesmerized by the boy. And now she was turning her head to him, her face covered with small specks of blood as she grinned. Shizuo watched as a clear shiver went through Izaya's body, raven's eyes growing impossibly big. Why didn't he move, why did he just stand there?

_"Izaya~"_

Shizuo froze at the bone chilling voice that exited Saika's throat. Has Saika ever spoken to him before? He couldn't remember? But her voice was so chilling that it couldn't possibly be forgotten. It was the voice you heard on the full moon night, when nobody was around and you were rushing home, unreasonable fear in your heart as you looked back every few steps, feeling eyes on your back. It was the voice of the ice cold wind that whispered into your ear something of elfin language.

It was the nightmares voice.

Izaya was frozen on spot, shaking like crazy, but unable to move his gaze off of the petite girl. Her dress flashed in black and red as she swiftly jumped over the platforms, making her way to her prey. Every other child was also put to daze by elfin words, not moving from their spots, just watching it happen. There were no sounds from the audience, or so Shizuo thought. Everything seemed like underwater, the world was crystal clear but sounds coming from it were nonexistent. All Shizuo could hear was silent hush in his ears. His limbs were as heavy as if they are made of stone and no matter how much his mind wanted to interfere, his body wouldn't listen. Everybody else must have felt the same as they stared dazedly at Saika who approached Izaya, the sword resting peacefully in her arms covered in crimson fluid of life.

Izaya looked like a mouse trapped under the gaze of snake. His eyes were watering, but for the first time in his life he made no move to hide the tears. He was just standing and shaking, crying soundly in mute sobs that pulsated through his body. Saika took his chin in her hand, making him look up at her eyes. She smiled at the crying child as she moved her hand to pet his hair. The sword found his way to Izaya's throat and more tears fell from Izaya's eyes.

_"Don't cry little one."_

The voice echoed sadness and loneliness, so much of it that Shizuo forgot that the girl was trying to kill his friend. He just heard those sadness filled words that chimed as softly as a lullaby. He felt a great urge to hug that girl, to chase her sadness away.

_"I'm only doing this because I love you."_

Izaya's eyes stopped watering as he listened to the enchanting voice. He tilted his head the way that small children like him tilt it when they don't fully understand something. He stopped shaking under Saika's soft and caring touch. Everything about Saika was different now. Her expression was soft and loving, her touch soothing and her voice was a long forgotten melody, brought back from childhood, dug up from the mist of forget.

_"I want to make you happy. You will be so happy Izaya. Where you are going there is nothing but love."_

The voice sung softly, mesmerizing everyone that listened to it. Izaya's eyes dropt half-lid and looked hazy, tired as he listened to the soothing voice. Shizuo through his own haze realized that the sword was cutting a small wound in Izaya's neck. The blood slowly crept out, mixing in with Kisuke's that was already covering the blade. Izaya's lips curved up in a small, relaxed smile. He looked like he was somewhere else. In a much better place and Shizuo thought; _was this really so bad?_ Izaya would be much happier in heaven and not here.

_"Yes, it's a wonderful place. So soft and light. There is no hate just love. Don't you want to go there? Don't you want it Izaya?"_

"Yeah" Izaya's voice was not his usually cocky, all knowing tone. It was a silent, drunk sounding tone followed by a smile.

That tone was what snapped Shizuo out of his trance.

They were all put under some kind of spell. The audience obviously didn't count as they just watched in wonder everything that was going on. Nobody interrupted, nobody said anything. They just watched. Watched as a six year old child accepted his faith, no asked for it, wanted it.

Wanted to get killed.

An angry bubble burst in Shizuo's chest and he roared in utter rage at the unfairness of the situation. He jumped of the platform with ease, dashing to where Saika had Izaya at her mercy. Her cold, blood colored eyes looked at him in disinterest as he grabbed the closest thing he could find and tore it from the ground. It was one of the spikes from the spiked platform. Shizuo growled and charged at the platform Izaya and Saika were standing on, looking like a bull with the red in front of his eyes. He skipped platforms and soon found himself in front of the two.

He raised the spike high above his head and launched in towards Saika. His mouth fell agape as the girl jumped up, twirling in the air and successfully dodging the projectile. She landed looking quite frustrated and she pushed Izaya to sit on the floor. The small boy looked at Shizuo in complete daze, looking confused and lost. Saika brought his attention back to her by petting his cheek and turning his head around.

_"Stay still little one. I'll be back in a second." _She hushed a let Izaya's head out of her hand.

Izaya stared dazedly at her as she approached Shizuo. Shizuo was at the loss of what to do now. Saika had a sword and he was unarmed. He still didn't want to kill her, just throw her off her guard long enough so he can grab the raven and escape.

_"Why are you doing this Shizuo? Don't you want him to be happy?"_ Saika's sad voice chimed in his ears and he shook.

That was no way of making somebody happy. He had enough of Saika and her trickery. With an angry roar he launched himself towards her.

But…

…she was faster.

She jumped over him, successfully dodging once again and charged forward, aiming her sword at him. Shizuo bent down at the last second and avoided the hit, making Saika come in front of him yet again. The girl quickly spun her sword and as Shizuo was getting up, she tripped him with the blunt end. Shizuo quickly tried to get up, but Saika was already standing on him, her sword placed directly over his head.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

"I would never let you hurt Izaya!" He roared, trying to throw the girl off, but she was stronger then she looked.

She hummed in disappointment and he felt cold, sharp tip of her sword press against his scull. Shivers ran down his spine as he realized what that meant. He was going to die. Saika is going to kill him. The sword was lifted up as Saika readied herself for the blow directly through his scull and into his brain. Shizuo closed his eyes, trying to accept his fate, trying not to cry in fear.

The sound he heard was a swish of a blade, cutting through the air.

Landing directly on its target.


	12. Raging heat of the battle

**Disclaimer: Nop, I don't own any of Drrr characters or Drrr itself.**

Shizuo flinched as the deathly weapon landed next to him with a clang. He looked up, surprised that Saika actually dropt the blade. Saika's eyes were huge in disbelief as she stared to her left. Stared at the little raven that was trying to catch his breath. Izaya's knife made Saika drop her sword. The raven was shaking in terror, to young to be able to handle all the violence that he's been thrown into. His legs betrayed him and he fell down on the platform, catching himself with his arms. Saika swiftly jumped from Shizuo reaching for her blade. Her eyes pierced the younger child with hate and disappointment.

_"Weak, too weak. Have to make…strong…"_

Izaya backed away from the threatening figure, trying to look as small as he could. Giving up, he closed his eyes as Saika reached for the blade to slice him with.

"No you don't!"

Shizuo lunged himself from where he was left and knocked Saika down. She let out an inhuman shriek. Shizuo groaned as the piercing sound invaded his ears making them bleed. Izaya clasped his hands over his ears, curling up on himself in defense. The shrike was so loud that it broke the spell previously put and Shizuo could see how everybody else woke up from their daze as they screamed at the shrike that hurt their ears.

_"Kahkahkahahahahkakgh You…you…I want…you…Heiwajima…Orihara…both…I want…both…karghkakhargh…"_

Shizuo shivered as he felt Saika's body become slick and cold as blood. She slipped under him with ease, laughing like a maniac as one of her eyes turned to Shizuo and other to Izaya. Big grin appeared on her face.

"M-monster." Shizuo heard Izaya whisper in terrified tone.

He was right.

The crazy girl was turning into a monster.

Her dress was starting to seep shadows, much like Celty's neck did, blood leaked from her eyes and her arms. Her hair was getting up in frenzy as if caught by an angry wind spirit. Her grin just turned wider and wider until it became humanly impossible to grin the way she did. She didn't blink, she didn't breathe, she just grind.

And then her arm turned into cold metal blade.

She launched at Shizuo first and the brunet had to quickly roll out of the way to avoid the impact. He found himself next to Izaya and felt the smaller boys arms clung at him desperately, searching for protection. Saika's blade-arm got stuck into the platform and she chuckled as she tried to get it out. Shizuo reacted fast and grabbed Izaya by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him along as he jumped from the platform and into the run.

He heard Saika's crazy laughter as she managed to pull out her blade from the concrete. He could feel Izaya's irregularly fast heart beat echo his own as fear washed over him. He could see the death trap he led the boy in, trying to escape from the cold demise. There was no hope. Death was before them and death was behind them.

There was no escape.

Saika was only a few steps behind, both of her arms turned into thin blades now, as she balanced around the deathly projectiles, laughing as if she was having the time of her life. Shizuo felt Izaya slip and trip behind him; the boy was too small to keep up, his breathing already rasping from the pace he wasn't used to.

"Hold on, Izaya, just a little more." He tried to urge the boy on.

He forgot that he was dealing with a genius here.

"Little more until what? Until we get fried or hit by one of the projectiles? Little more until she catches up and kills us both?" The boy chuckled through his tears, giving him an exhausted grin; "If I die, the game is over and you get to live." He informed.

Shizuo frowned, pulling Izaya around another platform, trying to lose the slasher girl. Suddenly he felt Izaya struggle from his grasp, trying to wiggle out of Shizuo's firm grip.

"What do you think you're doing, flea!"

"Repaying you, my life for yours." Izaya smirked weakly as he finally broke free from his grasp and sprinted away.

"Izaya, wait!" Shizuo yelled, turning around trying to catch the younger boy, but the raven agilely avoided him and jumped on one of the fire canons that randomly fired.

He smiled softly to Shizuo before throwing both of his arms in the air and shouting on the top of his lungs; "Hey psycho I'm over here, try to get me if you can~"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he made his way to the canon, hoping to get there in time to pull the younger one out of the harms way.

He was interrupted with a wall rising right in front of him, making Izaya disappear from his sight. The arena was turning into a maze. A bobby-trapped maze. His chances of saving Izaya grew slimmer and slimmer by the minute.

"IZAYA!" He yelled once more trying to get any response from the younger boy.

The only thing that responded him was Saika's insane laughter that followed the sound of her rapid footsteps. Shizuo ran, he ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the maze and find his way to Izaya. He heard an ear piercing sound as Saika's blades started scratching the walls as if sharpening them for the kill. He turned the corner and saw…

…saw as Saika jumped in for the kill.

Saika launched herself from the ground in a perfect form, her hair fluttering behind, her eyes locked on to her target. She was like a panther caught in mid leap and Izaya was her prey. Everything felt like in slow motion, Shizuo could see every single ruffle of Saika's dress dance in he air, he could see as her hands drew back to give her extra speed, looking like two metallic wings piercing the air. He could see as Izaya closed his eyes, preparing for the death. He could see as the boy shook in fear but refused to run. He could see as Saika reached up to pierce his forehead.

He could see the tiny droplets of blood that appeared.

Flying through the air.

Lading on the floor and black fabric.

As their holder fell on to the platform motionless.

He could see as one of the needles from the wall holes shot Saika and she fell down in front of bewildered Izaya.

Who could not believe he was still alive.

The needle shot Saika, releasing some blood from the rough impact, stopping the girl in attempt to kill her prey.

It was not the original purpose of the bobby-trap needles.

But Shizuo didn't care.

"IZAYA!" he yelled springing into run yet again.

There was a chance.

There was a hope.

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

They could make it.

They could live.

Izaya's confused but happy smile told him just that.

They'll live.

They'll both live.

He returned the smile as he closed in to the fire canon that Izaya was standing on. Izaya jumped of it, eager to reunite with his friend.

His smile was whipped away as another threat sprang from shadows, pining the smaller boy to the floor. Izaya yelled in surprise trying to wiggle away.

But Ran was merciless.

His eyes were filled with uncontrollable rage as he lifted the pipe to smash it into Izaya's head. The raven quickly dodged, managing to break free from the hold and ran back to the canon, trying to lose Ran by using agility again.

His plan was stopped as a metal pipe was lunged his way, hitting him precise and hard. The raven fell to the floor in front of the canon and Ran approached him, slowly, leisurely, like a cat approaching a bird with broken wings.

Shizuo picked up his pace, grabbing one of he spikes on the way to hurl it at the boy. That plan was put down when Ran picked up Izaya by his neck, making it impossible for Shizuo to hit Ran without hitting Izaya too.

Izaya struggled in the strong grasp that stopped his air flow. He scratched at Ran's hand as life slowly escaped from him, his vision growing hazy as Ran's chuckling and insults bombarded his ears.

"So worthless and weak. You can't even stay alive for very long when you don't have your little dog at your side."

Izaya struggled to breathe as he watched Ran's fading face.

Until something else caught his attention. Even with his mind as scared and hazy as it was he still managed to indentify the treat.

His eyes grew large and his shaking increased and by seeing that Ran too turned around to see what got the raven so scared.

Ran's eyes grew wide in horror.

The throat of the canon was red with flames that were rushing out to feed.

Shizuo watched in horror as Ran threw himself on the floor…

…only a second too late.

The flames licked the air, searching the floor, slithering to find their food.

Ran's and Izaya's screams filled the air.

**A.N: Well this was a very eventful chapter~ Man do I like this story, it is so fun to leave a cliffhanger. I'm sorry that I was unable to update for a while, but I have school now, so my writing will probably be reduced to weekends and maybe Mondays of my school-in-the-morning week, cuz those are really easy. Anywise Leonie I really loved your title ideas and I might use the in the future but I'm still searching for something that will be perfect for this. It is so hard.**

**But I am thinking of altering a little one of Leonie's titles and making it something like: Experimentation-bloody adolescence.**

**But it is a story of love to, so I'm not quite sure. Your thought and reviews make my day so blab here as much as you want. **


	13. Crash of the end game

**Disclaimer: If I owned Drrr it would have second season and Izaya would rule Ikebukuro! So no I don't own Drrr…but you wish I did don't you~**

Shizuo was glued to his spot, unable to move, his eyes locked on the horrifying scene in front, watching two children being burned alive. Ran's and Izaya's screams filled the arena as even the audience was frozen in place, watching the throat of the canon as the flames retreated back reviling the two bodies that they enveloped. Ran was screaming on the top of his lungs, his body set a flame, his skin melting away from his face and arms, cloths turning to rags of ash. He rolled off of Izaya and on to the floor, proceeding to roll trying to extinguish the hungry flames that ate his skin away. Izaya too was screaming, not hurt as badly as Ran, for Ran's body unintentionally took most of the blow, but still burning as he too rolled on the ground.

Shizuo snapped out of his trance and ran to his younger friend's aid. He started tapping the fire out, ignoring the burning pain in his palms. Izaya screamed and struggled, trying to get away from the fire eating at his flesh even as the fire disappeared from his skin, suffocated beneath Shizuo's hands. Small boy cried as the burning sensation pulsated through his skin and he curled up in agony of burned flesh, no longer caring for his own survival. Shizuo gripped the boy, taking him in his arms, hugging the shaking, writhing figure.

He glanced over to Ran, who was lying on his back, panting heavily, shaking in the same type of pain that Izaya suffered, only much more intense. Right side of his face was a mess of melted flesh that will leave an ugly scar, his hands and legs littered with burn marks and his clothes had burned in holes.

There was no one on his side to comfort him, to help him like Shizuo helped Izaya. His only friend was gone…killed.

Ran was alone.

Truly alone.

Shizuo gripped raven's shoulders, promising himself that he is not going to let that happen to him, nor to Izaya.

They will both live.

They will find some way.

The speaker on his collar start up and an angry voice barked in his ear; "What are you standing there for you little brat, kill him already!"

Shizuo felt Izaya stiffen in his arms and the boys pleading eyes searched his. Shizuo waved his head.

"No." he whispered.

"What did you say you bastard?"

"No." Shizuo repeated, louder this time.

"Shut the hell up and finish the job!"

"NO!" Shizuo yelled on the top of his lungs.

He gripped Izaya tightly, getting up with the raven safely tucked besides his chest.

"You are not my boss! I won't do what you tell me! I won't! I won't! I won't!" He screamed louder and louder, letting all the pent up rage out as he rebelled against the men that dared to claim ownership over him; "I am not a number! I am a person! My name is Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm nobody's toy!"

He roared in anger as he started running towards the nearest wall, head first, determined to break it in half and run to his freedom.

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

"Shizu-chan stop!"

"Arrrrrrhhhhhhhh!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Garrrrrrrrrr!"

"We are going to die!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHIZUO!"

The impact was strong, so strong that the wall did actually crack. But what cracked more were bones.

Izaya's and Shizuo's bones.

The scream of pain emitted and the two boys fell down, Shizuo on top of Izaya. Shizuo's bones already took damage from all the heavy lifting and broke under the speed that he ran combined with the firm concrete of the wall. Izaya…he never had a shot.

Shizuo was never good at thinking when he was angry. He always just took for granted that he could do anything without breaking. Izaya was the one that thought things through, that calculated the outcomes.

He probably saw this coming too…

Shizuo groaned in pain as his vision started swimming, black spots entering and blocking his view of the world.

Somewhere in the arena the siren went off.

The siren that marked the end of the game.

**A.N: ….and the game ends when target dies dun dun dun duuuuuuun. Short chapter is short, sorry about that, writing late at night sucks.**


	14. Answers in nothing

**Disclaimer: No Drrr ownership here.**

Darkness.

Everything was swimming in darkness.

Dark, muddy realm of nothing was all that was around him. There was no sound, no feeling, no sight or smell. All of his senses were rendered useless. Were his eyes open or closed? Was his soul dead or alive? What was this darkness that pressed at his lungs, trying to take away his breath? Trying to steal his life away.

There was nothing.

He was nothing.

He couldn't see or feel his body. He couldn't move at all.

All that there was, was darkness.

Darkness so deep that it sucked life out of him, eating away his soul.

He was just a spirit, a small flame of life in the ocean of death. The ocean tried to extinguish the flame and the flame tried to fight back. But the death was to big, to powerful and he grew tired, his soul begging to rest, begging to sleep even if that sleep goes on forever.

The flame flickered softer and softer, smaller and smaller, letting the ocean drink its life. Just as it was about to give up, to let the death put it out, to finally be set a rest…

…a familiar sound of rabid beeping tugged at his soul.

He could hear.

That was the first thing that came back, the sounds of the world that he was ready to leave behind.

Rabid beeping of the heart monitor that watched over a life of one very stubborn heart. A heart that refused to give in to death, a heart that fought on, that kept the flame lit even it the middle of the water. He admired that heart, that heart with such a strong will to live and he felt his heart also speed up, tracing the beeping sounds exactly. He fought to live, he fought to stay.

He fought to stay in the hell.

Even if haven was what awaited him.

The second thing that came back was his sense of smell.

A sharp scent of hospital and disinfectors attacked his nose, making him wrinkle his nose in displeasure, releasing his movements at the same time. He could hear small noises and hushed whispers by now. Tiny indicators of the fact that he was not alone. He could swear that he heard his name being called in a soft, caring voice.

The voice disappeared, drowned in the ruckus that followed as the heart monitor fell flat lined. He felt worry for the other person, the one whose heart stopped fighting and the felt that his stopped as well, exactly when the beeping turned into a line. He felt something tug at his chest, a cold object placed on his skin and he shivered, trying to make his body move away from the ice.

His body once again refused to listen. His senses once again dulling. He felt darkness of nothing fill his lungs like water would, suffocating him, killing him. He is going to drown.

Drown in nothing.

He felt fire climb up his body, a fire that originated from the cold on his body. Shock of the pressure hitched his heart out of the water, made it fight again, afraid to be shocked one more time. He started coughing, the entire nothing sipping through his mouth as he drowned over it. He shook in pain and discomfort as coughs wrecked his body, leaving his throat sour and begging for the pain to end.

The light suddenly flickered in the dark and his eyes shot open.

For the briefest of seconds he saw a gas-masked face staring at him.

A mosquito like pain then entered his arm and he fell back into unconsciousness.

**-Three days later-**

Shizuo opened his eyes, met only by the blinding whiteness of the hospital ceiling. He groaned, closing them once again and turning to the side, digging his head into blankets. He has been in hospital for a week now, waking up only three days ago. The only one he saw was that crazy doctor that probably took out his blood while he was sleeping. His body was broken and a couple of days ago he couldn't even move. Fortunately enough he heals fast, so now he could at least turn around in the bed.

He had no idea what happened after he crashed into that wall, he had no idea were his friends okay, were they still alive, and were they punished because of his escape attempt. He was worried about Izaya. The small boy was too frail to take that kind of impact, but Shizuo didn't realize that before. He felt guilty and horrified at what he did; he hoped that Izaya was okay. He tried to ask the masked doctor thousands of times, but he never got any response. He could only hope that Izaya was alright, sitting in their room and reading some stupid and boring book that Shizuo will never understand.

He sighed when he heard the automatic door swish open and prepared himself for the masked doctor's creepy comments.

"Hi, Shizuo. Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes in shock and stared at the lanky brunet in front of him.

"S-Shinra? What are you doing here?"

Goofy boy smiled sheepishly and fixed his glasses, sitting on the bed next to Shizuo.

"I just thought that you might need some company. Dad says that they haven't allowed anyone to visit you."

"Yeah…thanks for coming, I really need to talk to somebody and your dad is kind of a freak." Shizuo stated bluntly.

"Eh…hehe I guess." Shinra sweat-dropped a bit, rubbing his head.

"Is everybody alright? What happened when I crashed?"

"Oh, that…" Shinra's smile dropped; "Well they kind of sent the entire audience home after that. I guess that after all they saw they wanted to run a few more experiments before they do this again."

Shizuo growled; "Again?! Shinra this is sick! They can't expect us to kill each other! I mean we are just kids! What's the point anyway, they just like to see us die?!"

"Well, umm, I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but…" Shinra looked around nervously, before he leaned closer to Shizuo and started whispering into his ear; "They call it battles for survival. The toughest wins and the weak ones are killed. It's like, umm, natural selection! Yeah. Natural selection. From all of you, the ones who adapt to the project the best will survive and be sent into the next stage once you turn eighteen. Those who don't survive are deemed too weak and not worthy of survival. It's too make sure that the next stage gets the best pick, get it."

He didn't get it.

"Shinra, I have no idea what you are blabbing about, but it sounds sick to me. What is the next stage? What do they want from us?"

"I really can't tell you, I already told you too much." Shinra sighed.

"You haven't told me anything! Honestly Shinra one of these days…"

"Shhh, be quiet, they barely let me inside. If you start yelling I'll have to go."

Shizuo huffed in anger, but agreed to stay quiet. He still needed his answers.

"What happened to others?"

"Well, ummmm Hajime and Celty are okay, he he. That should be enough right?"

"SHIIIIINRRRAAAAAA!"

"Guess not, well uh, you know that Kisuke is dead right, yeah so Ran is in the next room. His whole body is badly burned but he will be okay. It will leave some nasty scars though. Saika…well she was transferred…to the stage two in the research lab. That's…that's where Celty's head is. You probably won't see her in a while. He he he, I guess that is a good thing, she did try to attack you and Izaya."

"What happened to Izaya? Is he alright? He is alright, right?" Shizuo pushed on.

A small, sad smile appeared on Shinra's face as he looked down on to the floor, tracing small circles on the sheets.

"Oh, Izaya…well he…"

**A.N: AAAAAAAnd cut, that was enough information for one chapter….what? Don't look at me like that! You know you love my cliffhangers even though they are getting way old.**


	15. Find you, save me

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh.**

"What!? What happened Shinra? I didn't kill him right!"

The young brunet griped the sheets of his bed as he tried to get up, pushing himself to meet the lanky child in front of him.

"NO! Nononononono! You didn't kill him! Of course not! He's just…man Shizuo stay down this is not good for you!"

Shinra pushed the bigger boy down; looking at him like a doctor would look at the restless child which doesn't want to take its pills. Shizuo grumbled, but allowed himself to lay down when he heard that Izaya was not dead. Shinra was right after all. He wasn't doing anyone a favor by pushing himself over his limits. He had to rest and heal and then find Izaya…

…and apologize…

Apologize for all the stupid things he did and for bringing raven's life in danger. Izaya was way too small and fragile to take that blow like Shizuo could, it was a miracle he survived…and Shizuo didn't like to count on miracles. Miracles only lead to disappointments.

"So where is he? Is he in the infirmary too?" he looked around, though he knew that all of the injured children were kept separated.

"No…not exactly…"

Uneasiness in Shinra's voice made Shizuo turn his head. Shinra's eyes were glued to the floor, he was biting his lips in nervousness and his thumbs twirled one around the other in outstanding speed…something was wrong.

"Shinra… .he?" Shizuo asked once again, emphasizing each word.

Shinra sighed; "You see…after they dragged you out of that arena, they thought that Izaya was dead and all. But my father noticed that he was still breathing…just barely but still. He almost got his lungs crushed, he would of died if you ran into the wall body first and not head first like you did, though that did give you a bit of concussion, nothing to severe, don't be alarmed, it's just a…"

"SHINRA JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled on the top of his lungs, feeling his patience run thin at the geeky brunet who was about to give him a whole lecture about his supposed concussion.

"Calm down Shizuo! If you keep getting upset you'll heartbeat will increase and you'll…"

"SHINRA!"

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. Look he is not dead, but I wouldn't say he's fine either. He had some pretty bad injuries, dad had to operate on him pretty urgently, he's heart almost stopped…we never saw did he regain consciousness…"

"Wha…?"

"Boss took him away. He took him to his office and we haven't seen him since…well I haven't, dad goes there every day to threat his injuries, but he can't tell me anything. I'm sorry, they knew I would talk to you and I don't think that they want you to know how he is."

Shizuo growled in anger as he realized that his friend is directly in the hands of the bastard that runs this bloodshed circus. He didn't want Izaya anywhere near that guy, who knows what he is doing to him at this exact moment. That bastard already ruined all of their lives and what does he want now? What more does he want from them, they already gave him everything. They lives, their hopes, dreams…future...

They had no future because he stole it away, left them with nothing else but desperate struggle to survive. They were asked to be loyal to the man that looked at them as if they were weapons, mindless dogs that will jump at their master's command.

Shizuo was never the one to obey so easily.

He struggled up again, ignoring the pain in his still broken body. Shinra yelped in panic and tried to push him down again, but Shizuo was way too angry to listen to reason. He was furious in fact, so furious that his mind turned to the one tracked road that simply said to find Izaya and get him out, no matter what.

"That bastard, that bastard, bastard, bastard, gona kill him, sure will. Just you wait!" he growled as the smaller boy desperately tried to keep him in bed.

One of the tubs that were connected to him broke out and an alarm went off, sending guards in. Shizuo roared in rage as arms grabbed him and forced him back down. He struggled as the masked doctor came into the room and raised a syringe above his arm. The syringe went down, digging itself into the soft flesh, piercing into the blood vessel. Shizuo's world started to cloud, dizziness overflowing him. He felt cold metal straps being put around his arms and legs, but he couldn't find any more strength to actually care. The world drowned down in hushed whispers and silent curses.

Izaya opened his eyes and the world was swaying. Colors mixed with each other and for a few moments the world was nothing but a swaying palette of undistinguishable forms. He blinked few times and the lines and shapes started settling in, allowing him to look at the man that was kneeling in front off him.

"Finally awake are we. You sure are a fighter." A strange voice chuckled and a heavy hand found its way in his hair.

He groaned softly when the hand pulled at his dark locks, not daring to voice his displeasure in any other way. The hand traveled down his face, gripping his chin and turning his head around for a few times. The man smiled in approval and the hand continued its way down, finding its new stop at his collar. The collar was tugged up, along with his whole upper body and he struggled not so voice his pain as the man read his name.

"Orihara, huh?" The man chuckled "Now that was a real tragedy. My condolences, kid."

Sharp pain ran through Izaya's heart as the man's words passed through his head. The man was smirking in satisfaction, obviously not feeling sorry one bit for the little six year old that was laying at his feet. Izaya closed his eyes, refusing to think about it, refusing to remember. He has trained himself for all this years not to remember. To forget. He wasn't just some pitiful little human so he shouldn't be affected with things like that. He should be able to laugh at the stupidity of humans and walk of happily. It shouldn't…hurt…

But it did. It tore his heart out, to remember the screams. He squeezed his eyes harder, refusing to cry a tear as the man chuckled above him. The man released his collar and pushed him back to the ground.

Izaya couldn't help himself.

He opened his eyes to look at the man standing above him, reminding himself that that man was just another silly human and what could a human do to him? He looked at the man with every bit of defiance that he had in him, showing him that he won't give up, that he is not just going to take the abuse lying down. That he is better, stronger, and mightier then him, that he is a G…

_Pthu*_

_Splat_

Izaya's eyes went wide in shock as the disgusting wet liquid, traveled down his face. His mind couldn't understand, how could that human, that lowly human spit…AT HIM!

How?

"You sure think you are better then everyone else, don't you, you little brat. But just think a bit. If I am just a human in your eyes, then what are you, when I can spit at you as freely as I do? What are you, when I can hit you, kick you or abuse you in any way without anyone saying a word? What are you?"

The man smirked at the boy bewildered expression and walked back to his desk.

Izaya's world crashed down and burned away that day.

He no longer knew what he was.

**A.N: So I gave you a little extra to see what's going on with Izzy…I hope that will get me some more reviews…please, pretty, pretty please. You don't know how awesome it is to turn on my computer, check my messages and find all of your wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome! You guys wana guess who's the boss, I bet you'll never ever guess it!**

***Yup, that's the sound of spitting…I googled it…**


	16. Risk

**Disclaimer: Nopsys~**

Another week passed and Shizuo was released from the hospital. He went back to the life of training and experiments. To the life of syringes being pressed into his skin and endurance tests bringing him one step away from death. It was the same…but it was different. Izaya hasn't returned yet. Nobody knew what was going on with small raven and nobody except from Shizuo didn't seem to care all that much. To them Izaya was just a dead weight, a runtling that they were glad to get rid off. Even Hajime told Shizuo to forget the small brunette, Ran daily made all kinds of insults and suggestions about what happened to Izaya and Celty…she just didn't seem all that interested. But then again, she had to deal with Shinra fawning over her all the time so Shizuo forgave her.

But he could not forget.

He could not forget the boy with who he shared his room for last eight months. He could not forget that cocky attitude and the smug smirk that would disappear ever so quickly when the childish fears fell into place. He could not forget the dark nights, the sounds of thunder that crashed together as he gripped the younger boy closer, each finding comfort in others presence.

It was lonely without Izaya. There was no one to wake him up with a pillow in the head and a annoyed look, no one to talk to when they were on the lockdown in their rooms, no one that called his stupid while helping him solve his homework. Izaya's bed stayed an empty reminder of what he did, a silent scream that tore out his heart as he hoped that the raven was still fine, still…alive.

Months passed one by one and new children arrived. First was Ruri. A quiet pale girl with an emotionless expression that painfully reminded Shizuo of his brother. She was one of the special ones, just like him, Hajime, Celty and Saika. Apparently she had vampire gens. Next a girl named Erika and a boy named Walker an inseperatable duo that always talked about the strangest things. They were fun however; they let the rest of them in on an amazing new world that they didn't understand. A world of magic and love…a lot of love…in all different shapes and sizes…Erika was an expert for that. Together with Erika and Walker came Kyohei who was much more down to earth and always tried to keep the younger two out of trouble. The duo idolized him, perhaps too much. Kyohei and Shizuo quickly became friends. They were both concerned for the younger children left to their care; they both looked out for others and left their needs to the last.

Kyohei soon got assigned Shizuo's and Izaya's room and as much as Shizuo liked Kyohei, he couldn't help but feel sad. This was like telling him that yes, Izaya isn't coming back. Kyohei was quick to pick up on it.

"So who was rooming with you before me?" he asked one day, while Shizuo was still struggling to do his homework.

"Wh-what?" Shizuo was surprised at the sudden question. He turned to look at the brown haired boy with a black beanie.

"Well, it's obvious that someone was here before me. And you seem to miss that person. So who was it?"

Shizuo sighed, seeing no reason not to tell Kyohei about Izaya, so he left his unfinished homework and started talking. It felt good to get the whole pack of guilt off of his chest and

Kyohei didn't interrupt him, only nodding now and then.

"I get it. Poor kid…so you have no idea what happened to him?" he asked once Shizuo was done.

"None at all. Nobody saw him in forever. I'm pretty sure that he is still alive…I mean

Shinra's dad goes there every day…though I don't really think that is a good thing, I mean what are they doing to him if he needs a doctor every single day." Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists thinking of the pain Izaya must be experiencing.

Kyohei though for a while, before he smiled and looked at Shizuo.

"You know what, we are going to find out."

~~~Time skip~~~

Shizuo could not believe that they pulled this off. He was sure they would get busted and killed. Actually the only reason they managed not to get busted was because they had an inside man.

Or rather an inside geek.

Shinra was still on their side, even though he was son of one of the doctors. He created a distraction and disabled alarms so they could get through. It was an opportunity like no other. They could finally escape the facility…

…but instead Shizuo, Kyohei, Erika and Walker were right now in the ventilation shaft, heading towards the boss's room. It was probably one of the stupidest things Shizuo ever did but he had to know.

He had to see.

He didn't ask Kyohei and the duo to come with him. They came on their own, out of friendship, trying to help. He really appreciated it and hoped that they don't get caught because off him.

He could never forgive himself if what happened to Izaya happens to them too.

"Looks like we are here. And air is clear." Kyohei announced as he looked through the shaft.

"Okay, move away, this is a piece of cake for me." Shizuo said clutching his fist, but Kyohei waved his head no.

"No way, if you break it they'll know we were here. Don't worry we know how to get in." he pointed at Walker who smiled a creepy smile and took out one of the cafeteria knifes and started unbolting their obstacle.

"Good thinking." Shizuo murmured, slightly embarrassed that he didn't realize that his way of doing things is quite obvious.

Very soon they were through the shaft and into the room, careful not to touch anything or leave any marks.

"So do you see him?" Kyohei looked around, trying to spot Izaya anywhere.

"No, not really." Shizuo grew more and more concerned with each passing minute.

Shinra couldn't distract the boss forever and Izaya was nowhere to be seen. On the up side, there was no trace of blood or any kind of violence that would result in Izaya being hurt…but where was he?

"Izaya, oi flea! Were are you?" He called out, trying not to be too loud so they wouldn't attract attention.

Nothing.

"I don't know Shizuo, it doesn't look like he is here." Erika very thoroughly checking out the room by looking for Izaya in one of the desk drawers.

"Yeah, you sure he is supposed to be here?" Walker asked looking in bottle of ink.

"I'm sure he…"

"Shizu-chan?"

They froze as a weak voice broke to them. There was a small cough following and Shizuo's heart broke when the cough broke into an unstoppable fit.

"…Izaya…Izaya where are you?" he called out, looking around and trying to see where the sound came from.

"Shizu-chan, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Where are you, you idiot, I can't see you."

"Closet, I'm in the…" Izaya's words were interrupted by another coughing fit and Shizuo rushed to find the closet as he heard the younger boy choke out.

The closet was big, dark wooden one and had a lock on it so Shizuo had to wait until Walker broke in again. The doors opened and he was met with pair of maroon orbs that dully shined to him.

He was horrified.

Izaya was skinnier and paler the ever, his ribs clearly showing through the black shirt he wore. His hair was matted and he had dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days. His hands were tied behind his back and Shizuo could clearly see the red bruises that rope caused. His legs were also tied together and brought up to his chest, making the boy sit in fetal position. There was a light stench of urine spreading from the closet and Izaya looked down in shame when Shizuo's nose scrunched up.

Was this really Izaya? The overconfident boy who had way to much bad luck. No it couldn't be, not Izaya.

"I-Izaya?"

"You really had to come and look at me?"

Raven's eyes were closed, accepting his defeat. His head slumped down as he tried to breathe in properly. It hit Shizuo that Izaya may have not been let out of the closet for some time now. Who knows when was the last time that he got fresh air, food, water.

"Izaya…" Shizuo tried again.

He was cut off by alarms going off.

**A.N: So that's it for now….I'm sorry that it's bad it was in the rush. No the boss isn't Shiki, though he was supposed to be but then I though of someone better and yes, yes you can google the sounds….Review please~**

**Like really, really please….let's see I'll probably need a bribe….hmmm, if I get like five reviews I'll return Izzy to Shizu-chan in close future and if I get ten or more…well let's just say that in close future this story is going to have to be labeled as an M. "Wink wink"**


	17. Envelop me, darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr, because if I did there would be more seasons! Who agrees with me?**

Shizuo looked up in panic, Kyohei, Walker and Erica all flinched at the sound of alarm, looking around as if expecting guards to come in at any second. Alarm was hollering in the hallways and the red light was flashing in the room. Shizuo flinched when the screen behind boss's desk turned on showing security footage of guards rushing through one of the hallways. Shizuo's mind went into overdrive as Kyohei grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Shizuo! We have to go! If they catch us here we are dead!" the usually calm boy yelled out in panic, trying to tug his friend away.

As if in a daze Shizuo followed Kyohei for a few steps, watching as Walker and Erika darted in the ventilation shaft. Kyohei was rushing him and pulling him along, looking back at the door every few seconds.

_I'm forgetting something._

Echoed through Shizuo's head.

_Something important, something I came here to get, to save…to save?_

Whimpering.

It was barely hearable through the yelling alarms, but it was there. A small, begging whimper, a whimper of pain and loneliness, a whimper of a boy that didn't want to be left behind yet again. Shizuo whipped around, tearing out of Kyohei's hold and ran back to the closet. Izaya was still sitting there, unable to move and escape, his mocha eyes begging for help as he shook in fear of what is to come.

"Shizu-chan." Small boy called out desperately, his voice raspy from lack of water as tears started settling in corners of his eyes; "Shizu-chan, please!"

"Don't worry Izaya; I'm not leaving you here!" The older boy assured him as he started tugging out the younger.

Izaya's body was stiff from sitting in a small, cramped closet for so long and truth to be told he probably didn't shower in a while either, as Shizuo had to scrunch up his nose yet again, hurting what was left of Izaya's ego. Shizuo was surprised at how light Izaya was when he lifted him up. The raven was never heavy to begin with, but now…Shizuo could actually feel his ribs poking out through his shirt. Shizuo gritted his teeth in rage. He could only imagine what the raven has been through. He tore up the tight ropes as if they were paper fueling that simple action with all the rage he had. He lifted up Izaya, not trusting the starved and dehydrated boy to walk on his own.

Izaya was now openly crying as Shizuo held him in his arms, clutching him close to protect the little raven. He dug his head in Shizuo's clothes, but nothing helped to suppress the grateful sobs that broke out, one after another. It has been months since somebody treated him with any kindness or reached out to help him. He suffered in the small, claustrophobic, stuffy closet, suppressing his tears, his pain and need to scream, all because he knew that it would only result in another beating.

Not being able to cry is a horrible thing. Tears came to his eyes, stinging and demanding to come out, his heart was thorn and shattered, begging for a kind word or a comforting touch, anything, just anything that didn't hurt. He would bite his lips until they bleed, drowning his sorrow in pain, leaving dozens of small marks on usually tender skin. His heart hurt. Once he considered himself a god, a being mightier then everyone else. Once he looked from above at all the others. Once he was powerful.

Now he was a six year old child, stuffed inside of a closet. Denied of food, water, fresh air or any kind of care. He was not allowed to cry. He though hat it would be easy, not to cry. He always hated crying, hated making himself weak, vulnerable to anyone that wanted to take advantaged of him. But it ended up being hard. He broke him. That man broke him completely. He made him wish to cry; wish to be able to just let the weight of it all leave his shoulders. He wished for just one warm word, just one and no more.

But apparently, he wasn't even worth that much.

Every time a sob would escape him, the man would come and beat him until he lost consciousness. Every time without a fail, there would be a fist for his shoulder a slap for his cheek, a kick for his stomach. Demeaning, hurtful words of loathe that bit through his heart, shattering it in pieces and tearing apart his soul. Every time they came. Every time he would wake up in that dark closet, where no light ever came, where the air was so thin he was afraid that he would suffocate. Every time the ropes would be biting in his skin, leaving angry red marks that stung and ached as the rope rubbed on them. And yet again he would have to suppress his tears, feeling the heaviness of his soul that contained so much sorrow, so much pain.

Every time.

He used to dream about his mother few moths ago. He used to dream about her smile, her hugs, her kind words, the warm and kind world he belong to before the darkness came and devoured his life. That's all he dreamed about now. Darkness. Darkness filled with agonizing screams and tick blood running down his arms. Darkness in which ice cold arms would grab his shoulders and push him down.

Darkness.

In which he had no control.

He dug his face deep in Shizuo's chest, crying out every single bit of his fears, of his pain. Every tear that he had to hold back was now slipping through his eyes, staining Shizuo's shirt as the older boy, held him tight and secure, rushing to their getaway.

"It's okay Izaya, its okay. We are going to be okay." Shizuo murmured trying to calm down the raven.

He was surprised. Never in all this time has he seen Izaya like this, the boy always had a grin on his face and a smart-mouth retort to say. He had never seen Izaya so…broken. The snappy raven was gone and all that Shizuo was left with was a small, crying child that desperately clung to him for protection. And all he could do was hug back and hold him close, wishing for the raven to be okay.

"Shizuo what are you doing!? We need to go, now!" Kyohei yelled from the shaft, panic evident in his voice, his eyes, his movements.

They were all terrified.

What will happen to them when they get caught? And they will get caught, Kyohei realized, there was no way that boss wouldn't suspect Shizuo, when he realizes that Izaya is gone. His reason told him that they have to leave the small boy, they have to leave him so that they can survive. But Kyohei could never do that. He couldn't leave another child behind, just to save his own skin. That would be wrong, brutal, monstrous. If he did that he would never be able to forgive himself, he was disgusted that he even thought off it.

"Come on Shizuo! Faster! Get here already!" Kyohei yelled extending his hand to the other boy.

Shizuo ran up to the vent and put Izaya down. Kyohei grabbed Shizuo's arms and he and Walker and Erika pulled him up. Shizuo turned around and extended his arm to Izaya.

His eyes went wide at the horror he saw.

Izaya was lying on the floor, screaming in pain as his body shook in shock. His collar was beeping and glowing red as it sent out shock waves into the small boy's body. Izaya was screaming and begging for pain to stop, pleading someone who wasn't there, his eyes full of unstoppable tears as he curled up on the floor, trying to find the way to escape the pain.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled, starting to get out again, but as he did the boy only yelled out lauder as the voltage rose.

"He knows we are here, he is going to hurt him more if we don't leave!" Erika was the first one to figure the situation out.

"What! I can't leave him! He'll die here!" Shizuo yelled, but was tugged back by Kyohei.

"Shizuo, I'm sorry. This is the best we can do. If we take him with use, the voltage will just get higher and higher until he dies; besides we can't touch him without being electrocuted ourselves. There is nothing we can do." Kyohei admitted in defeat.

Shizuo's eyes went wide when he realized the truth. He turned to Izaya whose eyes were directed at him, big and begging, full of painful tears. Shizuo bit his lip and looked down.

"Izaya, I'm sorry." He murmured and Izaya's sobs increased, Shizuo's yelled out name mixing with screams of pain as the older boy retreated back.

As his rescue group left the sight, leaving him alone once again, the pain lessened and eventually the collar turned off. Izaya was lying on the floor, his eyes wide, frozen in shock. Betrayal was eating away at his soul as tears soundlessly slipped down his cheeks. There was no more sobs, no more screaming, begging and pleading.

Just betrayal and tears that tried to wash it away.

Footsteps got closer and closer and he could feel the floor vibrating under him as the doors opened and the man walked in. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. Everything was gone, his soul gone, his heart gone, his mind…enslaved. A heavy boot landed on his side and pushed him to his back, making his eyes meet the man he feared. The man smiled sickly sweet as he crouched down and observed child's broken eyes closely. He chuckled in victory as his hand found its place in dirty mated hair and he stroked the boy softly, chuckling as the boy closed his eyes.

And surrendered.

**A.N: I don't know about you, but this was the chapter I enjoyed writing the most, I hope you enjoyed it as well. And now everybody who reviewed on the last chapter: YOU GUYS ARE SO EPIC AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You can't believe how happy you made me! That's 14 reviews if I counted right, 14! That the biggest amount of reviews that I got for a single chapter EVER! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND SHOULD GET AN AWESOME REWARD! You know what I'm giving you an awesome reward! And of course I will keep my promises and bring Izzy and Shizzy back together (I really love calling Shizuo Shizzy because it sounds like šiziti which means "go crazy" on Croatian, there some common knowledge for you~) and there will be M-ers. Of course it will all happen in the right time in the storyline. Wouldn't want to ruin the story because I rushed it. Adios until the next chapter, keep on being awesomely e**


	18. Guilt

**A.N: I….have….OVER 100 REVIEWS ! You guys rock! This is my first story that got up to hundred! You are so epic and I love you and I give each and every one of you a virtual hug!**

**Now on to the story, I do not own Drrr, yadayadayada**

Guilt burned Shizuo's mind. It has been a week now since he left Izaya in that place, at the mercy of that person. He couldn't believe that he did that. After all that time of protecting the boy, of consoling him, of being friends with him…he just left him for dead. His mind assured him that he had no other choice; Kyohei said that too…They had no other choice; Izaya would die if they tried to bring him out. Maybe they would die too. _We had no choice;_ his mind echoed in a pleading mantra, _we had no choice._ It did little to quiet down his restless conscience. _There is always a choice_, it screamed, _there is always a choice of wrong and right. This was wrong, this was wrong. You shouldn't have done that!_

I didn't have a choice.

_There is always a choice._

Not this time.

…

Not this time.

His life continued on as normal as it could without Izaya. In all honesty he missed the raven headed boy. He missed his smile, the trust in his eyes, the way he would strut around like a peacock, but at the slightest sign of danger he would come running back to Shizuo. He was just a child, just a small child who tried to protect himself by acting as tough as he could. He still needed someone who would protect him from the bullies and nightmares, someone he could wrap around as he falls asleep, reassured that the sun will rise again and chase away the monsters that are threatening to hurt him.

_He trusted me,_ Shizuo realized, _and I let him down._ He could not forget the look of betrayal on Izaya's face as he left him to his destiny. Those eyes, so frightened and full of pain and tears. Those eyes, which used to look up to hi with such trust, or look down at him with a knowing gleam accompanied by a cocky smirk. Those eyes would not leave him alone any more. He couldn't go to sleep without Izaya's eyes popping out to him, his voice ringing with betrayal as his lips moved. He never heard what he said. Just a sound of betrayal escaped the ghost white lips as their owner swayed at the verge of death. Those big eyes suddenly so dull and lifeless, streams of tears gone, but the dried path still visible on the delicate skin. Skeleton like hands would reach out, grasping and grabbing as the floor beneath the pale figure turned to black quick sand and he would start sinking. Shizuo would watch. He watched as that small, pale hand reached out to him. He would watch as begging in the boy's eyes turned to realization and then betrayal. He saw clearly as the pale hand dropped into the darkness. He saw as Izaya's eyes looked into his one last time and his lips moved in a hushed whisper that would escape Shizuo's ears. He didn't move, didn't run to help, didn't call the younger ones name. He just stood, almost as if not caring. His insides would twist and scream, sob in passiveness of his body, but he was well aware that his outside looked cool and uninterested. Izaya would sink into darkness, his sad eyes choosing to look away as new tears streamed down and brought life to the dead man's face. He would sink, sink and disappear. Out of this world, out of this life. There would be no more Izaya Orihara. Only one single thing would remain. A small word, a lost word, a begging last word of the boy sentenced to death as he watched his uncaring friend leave him to his fate.

_"Why?"_

It rung with betrayal, stinging its way to Shizuo's heart, bringing the older boy to his arms and knees, letting his emotions finally out, unleashing the tears. The small word rung and rung, not angry just sad, betrayed…questioning…

_"Why?"_

Shizuo would wake up in cold sweat, gasping out as his eyes darted around in worry, searching for the raven headed boy. Nothing. Just Kyohei soundly sleeping in his bed…in Izaya's bed. Shizuo would grit his teeth, suppressing the urge to scream, to cry, as he walked towards bathroom to wash the nightmares out of his eyes. He sighed in relief as cold water called him to his senses, making the visions of betrayed eyes and skeletal fingers disappear from his sight and sink back to the darkness of his subconscious mind. He leaned against the cold bathroom wall, pushing his head in his hands as he sobbed out.

He was no longer the same person. He was no longer the little boy who cared about his younger friend, he was no longer that boy who openly defined the system of his prison, badmouthing it whenever he could, causing trouble and havoc just to make it harder for them to stay on the track. He became their puppet. He did exactly what they wanted him to do and left his friend behind. They used Izaya against him, knowing that he couldn't hurt the child on purpose. Knowing that when he realized what was going on, he would leave the younger one behind…leave him to burn in the smaller fire. They broke him, tamed him. They put a leash finally on and the leash's name was Izaya. Whenever he would misbehave they would tug at the leash, Izaya would be forced into pain again and Shizuo would retreat to stop that pain. But he could never save the boy from that same pain; he could never help him escape, because sentence was death.

He looked up at the mirror. He looked at that boy who looked exactly like before even though he wasn't. He hated that. He didn't want to look like a child if he was no longer one. His hand dove into the bathroom cabinet, showing away the bottles and shuffling around to find the needed one. He finally pulled out the wanted bottle and smile slightly. What a perfect way to show that he is not the same person he was before.

The sun rose silently that day and the guards came into the room to wake up the prisoners. They flinched in surprise and then just shook their head at the foolishness of a child.

Shizuo's hair that day turned blond.

**A.N: And here we are, Shizuo finally colored his hair and stuff. I hope that you know what that means. That means that we are all ready for our skip to the future. I think it's the right time, because I mean, who would want to read about then years only Shizuo and no Izaya, there is no point in it in a Shizaya story. It would just be boring. I hope you agree with me and I hope you like the story so far because if what I planned turns out good…well that would be spoilers ;) so you'll just have to wait and see my dears.**

** Review please you don't know how much it means…well actually you do, cuz you write too and I'm sure you're over the top when you get a review just like me…just please review, it brightens my day and I need it…I had a really though week…**


End file.
